


Changes

by nerdcredred, Ocelot_l



Series: Lifetimes [42]
Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Multi, References to past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4564260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcredred/pseuds/nerdcredred, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocelot_l/pseuds/Ocelot_l
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After returning from their three-month mission, everyone on the team tries to rest and recover, but none of them have come away unaffected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All works can also be found at my LiveJournal page at http://bookishlady242.livejournal.com/
> 
> DISCLAIMER: We do not own the characters, the shows, or the people who portray the characters. This is meant as a work of fiction and is fair use. Please support the creators by watching their videos, letting the ads play, buying their DVDs and merchandise, and/or contributing to their Patreon(s). "Changes" is performed by David Bowie.

Linkara slowly opened the door to Harvey’s room wide enough to peek his head inside. He watched as the older man snored softly, his chest rising and falling with ease, and felt relieved. At least when Harvey was asleep, he wasn’t plagued by that stubbornly persistent cough he’d acquired thanks to that exhausting mission they’d all recently undertaken. Linkara watched him a little longer before pushing the door open enough to allow him to enter the bedroom. He tried to make as little noise as possible as he tiptoed through the room, intent on grabbing the tray of empty dishes on the nightstand and leaving, but failed to notice the cover to one of Harvey’s favorite records in his path, which had carelessly fallen to the floor earlier that day.

“Whoa!” Linkara cried out as he slid forward a few inches before managing to catch his balance. Even though he clamped his lips down the second after he’d made a sound, Harvey still started to stir in his bed. 

“Hmm? Who izzit?”

“It’s just me, Harvey,” Linkara said with a sigh, thoroughly annoyed with himself. “Sorry about that. I’m leaving so try and get back to sleep.”

“Eh, I’m sick of sleeping,” Harvey declared, rubbing his eyes before he propped himself up and smiled at his boyfriend. “I’ve been cooped up in this place for too long.”

“We’ve only been back a week,” Linkara replied, unable to resist smiling back at the sleepy look on Harvey’s face.

“That’s far too long for a cat like me to be tucked into bed,” Harvey insisted. “I may be no spring chicken, but I’m no old goat either.”

“What is your fascination with animal analogies?” Linkara joked, causing Harvey to chuckle, and then cough rather wetly. Linkara cringed. “I’m sorry. I really should just go before I cause you to hack up a lung.”

“No, Kid, don’t go,” Harvey begged once he managed to get himself under control again. “I seriously can’t take another afternoon of lying around doing nothing. Come sit with me, at least for a little bit. Please?” Harvey patted the spot on the bed beside him and made the most pathetic set of eyes Linkara had ever seen. 

Linkara sighed, unable to resist, and sat down next to the singer. “Alright, you win. But if your cough starts getting bad again, I’m leaving to find Linksano.”

“Fair enough.” Harvey’s smile grew as he laid his hand over Linkara’s.

Linkara smiled down at Harvey as he stroked the back of the singer’s hand with his thumb, but inside his thoughts were still tinged with worry. Linksano’s prognosis had been that Harvey was supposed to be on the mend by now, but his cough didn’t seem to be doing better at all. If anything, it had only gotten worse over this past week. 

Harvey seemed to catch the uneasiness lurking behind Linkara’s eyes and squeezed his hand. “Kid, really, you’re worrying way too much about me,” he tried to reassure, his voice a bit raspy. “I’ve had coughs like this plenty of times. I always bounce back.”

Linkara frowned, unwilling to let his concern be deterred. “Harvey, none of your coughs have ever lasted this long. I’m really worried that all that time you spent in that cold water and those soaking wet clothes caused more than just a cold. What if it’s something more serious, like pneumonia or bronchitis?”

Harvey shook his head dismissively, ignoring the swimming feeling he got in his head as a result. “It ain’t nothing like that, Kid. The tide’s turning for me, I can feel it.” He suddenly got a coy smile as he looked up. “I think I know part of the reason you’ve been feeling so tense. We’ve been so exhausted after getting back from the mission that we haven’t had a lot of proper exercise in this bed.”

Linkara’s frown deepened and his expression grew stern. “Harvey, I told you I didn’t want us starting anything like that until you’re better. I don’t want to aggravate your symptoms.”

Harvey traced a sensual hand up and down Linkara’s arm. “Aw, c’mon,” he purred, waggling his eyebrows a bit. “I can tell you’ve been missing it too. I’ve noticed the way you have to stop yourself from accidentally planting one on my kisser instead of my noggin every time you come to check on me.” Linkara blushed and stubbornly turned his head away, causing Harvey to grin. “C’mon, Kid. You need to lighten up a little. How about a kiss?” 

“It’s a bad idea, Harvey.”

“C’mon,” he whined, squeezing Linkara’s hand before offering another pleading stare. “Just one kiss? It’s been forever, Kid.”

Linkara unleashed a very long, very loud sigh as those puppy dog eyes broke through every one of his defenses. “Alright fine. One kiss, that’s all you’re getting, Harvey.”

“I couldn’t ask for anything more,” Harvey replied in as cheerful a tone as he could muster. 

Linkara rolled his eyes, since he knew that there were plenty of other things Harvey could ask for, but he was going to resist doing anything that could truly affect Harvey’s recovery no matter how sweetly he asked. Wanting to get this over with as quickly as possible, Linkara bent down and lightly pressed his lips to Harvey’s, intending to pull back after a few seconds. That was honestly what he’d been intending, but then Harvey squeezed his hand again and used the other to cup Linkara’s cheek, and his lips felt so warm and inviting that Linkara got a little swept away. He wasn’t honestly sure how far he would have gotten, if not for Harvey’s sudden jerk backwards as he suffered an even more intense fit of coughing. 

“I knew this was a bad idea!” Linkara snapped, standing up immediately. 

“K-Kid, I’m...really...fine,” Harvey spat out in between hacking and shaking pitifully. Linkara shook his head, no longer ready or willing to believe him.

“You are not fine at all, Harvey, and I’m not going to allow this cough to go unchecked any longer. I’m getting Linksano and he’s giving you another examination which will tell us how to fix you.”

Linkara charged for the door, unwilling to let anything stop him, but fortunately he didn’t have to search for Linksano, since the scientist came to him instead. 

“Finevoice? Can I come in?” Linksano called out after knocking a few times on Harvey’s door.   
“I can tell from that atrocious din that you are no longer sleeping, and I think this would be a good time for us to talk.”

“Please come in, Linksano,” Linkara said, opening the door to the surprise of the other man. “We were just talking about you, so I agree that this is a perfect time to talk. Although, could you do something about that cough first?”

“Of course.” Linksano approached Harvey and pulled a small red lozenge from one of his coat pockets. Harvey quickly slid it into his mouth and sighed as his coughing finally started to diminish. 

“Thanks, Doc, I owe you one.”

“Linksano, I want Harvey to be examined again,” Linkara informed him before Harvey could say another word. “I know you said before that his illness was nothing serious, but this has been going on too long for me to believe that anymore. I’d like you to scan him again and see if you missed anything, and if that turns up negative, then I want him to get a more physical examination.”

“Kid,” Harvey tried to interrupt, but Linkara shook his head. 

“If you don’t want Linksano examining you, fine, we’ll go to another doctor, but I’m not changing my mind on this issue, Harvey. Your health is too important to ignore, and I am not resting until we find out how to make you better.”

Linksano looked to Harvey and shrugged, pulling his scanner from out of his jacket. “Sorry, Finevoice, but Linkara is the leader here so he makes the rules.”

Harvey’s expression fell, becoming more akin to one worn by a petulant toddler than a grown man, and he scoffed. “I get no respect around here. I’m gonna have to get a promotion so I can start calling the shots.”

Linkara rolled his eyes and pulled down the blankets so Linksano could scan him. “Dream on, Harvey. For now, just hold still so he can wave the shiny thing over you.”

Linksano did as instructed and examined the results carefully, his eyebrow cocking up into a perplexed position. “Hmm. The results still indicate that you should be in somewhat positive health, though that doesn’t seem to be lining up with your symptoms. However, even the best medical technology can be fooled, so I suppose an old-fashioned examination is in order. I’m sure you have no trouble remembering how to disrobe,” Linksano snarked, causing Harvey to roll his eyes this time. 

“Oh, stop trying to get under my blouse, Doc. I told you before; it ain’t gonna work-hey!” Harvey exclaimed as Linkara swiftly began undoing his shirt buttons.

“Just hold still and let him examine you, Harvey. That’s an order.” Harvey sighed and lay back as Linksano readied his stethoscope. He placed the pad on Harvey’s chest firmly. 

“Take a deep breath,” he instructed, and Harvey complied. Linksano moved the end to another area of his chest and repeated himself, and Harvey again obliged him. After the third time, Linksano began to frown, and he checked a few more areas before looking even more perturbed. “Finevoice, I want you to take a deep breath for me and hold it for as long as you can. Don’t hold it in until you pass out or anything, but I want to see how long you can honestly last.”

“Piece of cake, Doc.”

Even Linkara looked unsettled when the extent of Harvey’s breath-holding abilities lasted barely fifteen seconds before he started coughing again. 

“Is that really how long you can hold your breath, Harv?” Linkara asked once the older man was sucking on another lozenge. 

“You try doing any better when you got lungfuls of water,” Harvey muttered, looking very irritated as he grabbed the end of Linksano’s stethoscope and started speaking into it. “So, we done here, Doc? Cuz asking to go further’s gonna cost you.”

Linksano scowled and quickly pulled the buds out of his ears. “How many times have I told you not to do that?”

“I dunno, I thought you were the one with the amazing memory here,” Harvey replied as he began buttoning up his pajama top once again. Linksano made a noise of disgust before he shook his head, his expression once again growing serious. 

“Listen, Finevoice, I want you to understand something. You do not have any water in your lungs, but I’m almost a hundred percent certain that they are the cause of your current malady. It appears to me that when that horrible woman kept you in those cold, damp clothes for longer than necessary, it caused an infection in your lungs. Now, I can usually treat infections with antibiotics, but your lungs have been weakened and damaged throughout the years thanks to your most notable habit.”

Harvey’s eyes darted to the pack of cigarettes lying on his night table before returning to Linksano. “So, what are you saying, Doc?” he asked slowly, his eyes filling with dread. “Are you gonna be able to cure me or not?”

“I can,” Linksano answered confidently, “but it will take longer than I originally thought. However, the treatment is only going to be hampered whenever you light up a cigarette, so I’m going to have to ask you to make a decision, Harvey. Are you willing to risk your health deteriorating further for your smoking habit, or would you be willing to give it up for good?”

Harvey floundered at the question and his mouth opened and closed rapidly without any words coming out for a moment. “Wh-whoa there, Doc,” he said, shakily raising his hands. “Let’s not get crazy here. I’ve been going pretty heavy on the smokes for a long time, they’re kinda something I rely on. I never really thought about quitting them before.”

Linksano nodded knowingly. “I’ve caught on to the fact that you use them for stress relief and perhaps other things I’m not aware of. Nevertheless, I’m honestly worried about the state of your lungs, Finevoice. You barely have any breathing capacity and that’s eventually going to slow you down, perhaps to a dangerous degree if you don’t do something to combat it now. I’m not saying we’ll be able to reverse the damage, but we can keep it from growing more severe. That’s why I feel I should tell you it’s my opinion, not just as your doctor, but as your friend, that it’s time to put the cigarettes down for good.”

Linkara, who had been listening to this all in silent contemplation, finally nodded at Linksano’s words. “I know you don’t want to hear this, but I agree with him, Harvey. I think quitting would be the best thing for you. I know it will be hard, but this is really the only option I can see where your health doesn’t deteriorate. I really don’t want to see you getting this sick ever again.”

Harvey looked between them both nervously before taking a deep breath and still looking very uncomfortable. “Kid, I...I don’t know. It’s not something I can just drop cold turkey, y’know? I’d go nuts in my own skin without a cool smoke to calm me down.”

Linkara’s features softened a bit at Harvey’s nervousness and he turned to Linksano. “Can you give us a few minutes alone?”

“Of course. I’ll be outside if you need anything.” Linksano stood up and took his exit, shutting the door softly behind him. Linkara scooted closer to Harvey and reached for his hand. 

“Harvey, I know you’ve been smoking a long time. I know why you need them so badly too. I know when things get hard you need an escape that doesn’t cause you to lose your cool, and I haven’t ever really had a problem with it until now. But...but I can’t just let this continue if it’s affecting your health.” Linkara’s voice started to grow pained. “I’m really worried about you, Harvey...what happens if we get caught in another tight spot during a mission? What if you don’t manage to get through it then? What if I’m not able to save you?” He gripped Harvey’s hand tightly without realizing it. “I really wouldn’t know what to do if I lost you, Harvey...I want a lot more time with you, and if you stop now maybe that’s what we’ll be able to gain...just think about it, Harvey. Please?” Now it was Linkara’s turn to strike at Harvey with the eyes of a lost puppy.

Harvey sighed and closed his eyes, unable to withstand the assault of Linkara’s sad gaze. He squeezed Linkara’s hand in return, running his thumb softly over his skin. “You make a lot of good points, Kid. Points I’ve been considering for a long time now. Running around with you and the other cats playing superhero has gotten me to think that maybe I can’t keep going on as I have been. Then things like this happen and I remember I’m no superhero, just a guy who got really lucky. And if I keep on going, that luck’s gonna run out. So... okay, Kid. I’ll do this for you.” Harvey opened his eyes to gaze into Linkara’s steady blue ones once more. “How can I possibly turn down the chance of spending more time with you? I love you, Kid. I love everyone in my life now, and I’m not gonna risk losing everything again.”

Linkara smiled warmly at Harvey before bending down to reward him with another kiss, this time one short enough to prevent another outburst of coughing. “I can’t tell you how proud I am of you for doing this, hon. I know it’s going to be hard, but in the end it will be worth it, and I’ll be here for you every step of the way. We all will be.”

“Thanks. I’m definitely gonna need all the support I can get.” Harvey glanced again at his the cigarette pack on the night table before sighing. “I am not looking forward to this. I don’t know how I’m gonna shake the habit without losing my marbles.”

“Well, there are lots of things available nowadays to help with quitting,” Linkara said in an encouraging tone. “There’s the patch, and gum, and special breathing routines, and diets-”

“Or you could switch to a product that provides you with a nicotine fix in a safer manner!” Linksano cried out from the other side of the door. “Oh! I-I haven’t been eavesdropping on you, you know! I excused myself for a moment and when I returned, I just happened to overhear Linkara mentioning methods for quitting, I swear!”

“For the love of Christmas, would you just come back in?” Harvey croaked. “I’m getting a headache from all this yelling.”

Linksano opened the door and stepped in a bit sheepishly. “Apologies. As I was saying, there have been some recent technological advancements that would allow you to satisfy your desire for nicotine in a safer manner than you are currently doing, Finevoice. Have you considered an e-cigarette?”

“A what?” Harvey asked, perplexed. 

“It’s an electronic cigarette that dispenses water vapor instead of smoke. It won’t cause any harm to your lungs and it won’t cause any second-hand to damage to those around you either. There are several businesses who would personalize one to your liking, allowing you pick the flavor and how much nicotine you choose to consume. You’d start at a high dose and over time, you may be able to wean yourself off.”

Linkara looked to Harvey eagerly. “That sounds like something you could handle.”

Harvey did look intrigued, though he still felt uncertain. “It definitely sounds better than having to go without it. Okay, you win, Doc. I’ll try it out once I can pry my old bones out of this bed.”

“Splendid. Well, then, I should probably return to my lab and prepare that antibiotic for you,” Linksano said as he headed back toward the door. “I can also amass all the information you’ll need as you venture into the world of electronic cigarettes, if you’d like.”

“We really appreciate that, Linksano,” Linkara said, smiling fondly at the scientist. “Thanks so much for all that you do. Once Harvey is back to his old self, I think it might be time we talk about that raise you’ve been asking for.”

Linksano’s face lit up and he clapped in excitement. “At last, I’ll be able to replenish my stock of borosilicate beakers and filtering flasks!”

Linkara chuckled as Linksano disappeared, before he turned back to Harvey. “I know this is a lot to take in at once, Harvey, but I meant what I said about being there for you. If you ever need to talk, or if the cravings ever get too much for you to handle, then I want you to come to me, day or night, no matter the time.”

“I’m really grateful to ya, Kid,” Harvey admitted as he leaned back against his pillows. “It’s hard for an old dog to learn new tricks, but knowing I got you around to scratch my belly and sneak me treats, I think I’ll come out of this okay.”

“We really have to work on that animal obsession of yours,” Linkara teased before he let Harvey pull him down for another quick kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Amidst a bundle of blankets and the safest pair of arms in the world, Dan slumbered restlessly, his eyes darting around every which way behind his lids, his body covered in a sheen of sweat, his legs twitching as if he yearned to leap up from the bed and run for his life. Soon his lips parted and soft whimpers slipped out, followed by pained pleas for mercy and an end to whatever torment he envisioned.

“No... no... please... don’t... don’t go... ahhh... ahhh!”

This final scream was enough to awaken 90s Kid from a much more productive sleep and he blinked a few times in confusion before realizing how his boyfriend was trembling in his arms.

“Dan? Dan, are you okay?” 90s Kid quickly tightened his grip on the man and nuzzled his neck until Dan’s moans ended and his eyes shot open. His body tensed instinctively and he pulled back his arms, as if preparing to suddenly shove them forward and push at whatever obstacle blocked his path, before he realized where he was, and who was with him. 

“Ki... Kid?”

“It’s okay, Dan, I’m here,” 90s Kid replied, his eyes no longer clouded with sleep but worry. “Are you alright, dude?”

“I...” Dan panted softly, swallowing a few times as he tried to dash the horrible images from his mind. “I’m fine now, I swear. I’m so sorry for waking you.”

90s Kid frowned slightly and let his lips linger on the side of Dan’s neck as he spoke. “I told you, dude, you don’t have to apologize. Everyone has nightmares, so I don’t blame you for that.”

“Yeah.” Despite 90s Kid’s assertion, Dan couldn’t help looking down guiltily in the dark. “I know, but...it’s just so stupid.” He let out a shaky laugh, as if trying to reassure them both that he was fine, even though that was far from he honestly felt. “I shouldn’t be having these awful dreams now that you’re back.”

“You’re not stupid,” 90s Kid responded, letting one hand roam down the expanse of Dan’s back soothingly. “Do you wanna talk about it, Dan?”

Dan quickly shook his head, forcing another chuckle past his lips. “Oh, I’m alright, Kid. I feel bad enough for waking you, so don’t worry about me anymore. You just get back to dreamland, and I’ll be there with you soon enough.” 90s Kid knew Dan was holding back, but it didn’t feel right to press him, so he nodded. 

“Okay, man. See you in the morning.”

“Night, sweetie.” Dan snuggled up against 90s Kid once again, closing his eyes until he heard the rhythmic sounds of the teen’s breathing. Then he opened his eyes and stared out his window into the night sky, hoping morning would arrive soon.

\-----

Dan yawned before shaking his head roughly as he tried to force himself to stay awake. He shifted around on the comfortable blanket that he was currently sitting on and reached for a can of soda, hoping the caffeine would help keep him from feeling drowsy.

Not too far off from where he sat, 90s Kid was busy running across the park as he led the children in a massive game of freeze tag. He had been away for so long that many of the kids had run up to him excitedly the moment he and Dan had stepped into the park, and 90s Kid couldn’t bear to disappoint them.

“I’m sorry, Dan, but do you mind if I play with these dudes and dudettes for a while?” he’d asked apologetically. 

Dan had smiled genuinely at him. “Of course I don’t mind, sweetie. I know you’ve missed them as much as they’ve missed you. I’ll just set things up here for when you need a snack or a drink.”

“Thanks dude.” With a quick peck on the cheek 90s Kid had set off, while Dan made himself comfortable on the sidelines. 

While some might assume he was bothered by this loss of time with 90s Kid, Dan was in fact perfectly fine with this situation. Playing with his child friends made 90s Kid very happy, and anything that made 90s Kid happy made Dan happy as well. So long as Dan could see that 90s Kid was safe, happy, and healthy, then nothing else mattered to him.

Besides, letting 90s Kid run off to play also gave Dan a brief chance to rest. He hadn’t been sleeping well for months, which was to be expected thanks to his breakdown, but he’d hoped that the return of his fiancé would alleviate this problem. However, while 90s Kid’s presence had tempered some of the more extreme nightmares, Dan was still plagued by an assortment of terrors every time he closed his eyes. Hence his even greater reliance on bubbly sodas than usual.

As Dan finished his fourth can and reached into the cooler to grab a fifth, a familiar voice broke through his somewhat groggy thoughts.

“Say, that looks pretty good. Mind if I try one?”

“Harvey?” Dan looked up in shock at the sudden appearance of the lounge singer, who was standing right beside him and smiling brightly. “What are you doing here?”

“Well, it’s a beautiful day, so I thought why not spend it in the park. Er,” Harvey glanced down at the blanket. “I’m not as young as I used to be, Crockett. Mind lending a hand?”

“Oh, sure.” Dan quickly stood up and extended a hand for Harvey to use for support as he slowly crouched down into a sitting position. “I’m a little surprised to see you, since Kid told you me you haven’t been feeling well lately.”

“Yeah, I was down and out for a while there, but I assure you that I’m on the mend.” Harvey’s declaration would have seemed a little more believable if it hadn’t been followed by a small bout of coughing. 

“Here,” Dan said, offering Harvey the soda he’d originally asked for.

Harvey took a long drink before sighing and licking his lips. “Ahh, there’s nothing like a sodey pop on a warm spring day. I’m almost glad we were gone for so long, since we missed that crap weather the rest of you cats suffered through.”

Dan seemed to flinch at this statement and Harvey lowered his can, looking apologetic. “Sorry, Crockett. Guess I shouldn’t be making jokes like that. I know to you that mission did more harm than good.”

“It’s alright,” Dan said, forcing a wide smile into place. “It was rough, yes, but now that you’re all home everything is fine. I’m eating and taking care of myself again, and I’m not skipping any NA meetings. Kid always makes sure of that and I am not going to let him down this time!”

Harvey let out a small smile. “Junior’s real good at taking care of you, huh? I’ve seen with my own eyes how much stronger and braver he’s becoming on missions, and I think being with you has helped with that. He’ll always be a kid in my eyes but he’s maturing more than people realize, and he’s learning to do a heck of a lot more than most ever expected of him.”

Dan’s expression melted into a real smile, as it always did when people praised 90s Kid. “You’re very right, my lounge-lizard friend! Kid is very strong and smart and mature for his age! I’ve never been able to depend on anyone the way I can depend on him.” Something flickered in Dan’s eyes then and he hurried to add, “And he can depend on me too, of course! I know it probably seems like I take more than I give to him, but-”

“I don’t think that, Crockett,” Harvey broke in, calming Dan’s nervous demeanor with a simple honest look. “Relationships can be tricky, but I know you give Junior so many things he’s never had before: stability, unwavering love and support, and most importantly, hope for a happy future.”

Dan blushed and looked down, not exactly used to hearing such kind words. “Thanks, Harvey. I think about our future together so much that I even dream about it. Well, I used to dream-” Dan cut himself off then, pausing awkwardly for a moment, before he grabbed his can of soda and chugged the rest of it. “Boy, these really do hit the spot. Want another one?”

“Thanks, but I’m still nursing this one.” Harvey took another sip, his eyes locked onto Dan as the younger man fished a new beverage from the cooler, before he set his can down and folded his hands together. “So, have you and Junior been doing anything fun on your vacation?”

“Tons of fun things!” Dan cried, his happiness returning. “We’ve been to the movies and the arcade and our favorite pizza shop, of course. Oh, but we’ve also been exercising together and eating healthy too!” he quickly assured Harvey. “Like I said, Kid always looks out for me and helps me get back on track when I need him.”

“Hmm. And how about…sleeping?”

“Sleeping?” Dan looked slightly puzzled before his cheeks reddened. “Well, um, you know that we, well, we share a bed, um, but it’s not like I ever try to-”

“No, I don’t mean that,” Harvey interrupted, unable to keep a twinkle of amusement from flashing through his eyes. “What I mean is, Junior’s making good progress when it comes to your diet and your exercise routine, but you didn’t mention your sleep habits. Is he making sure you get your eight hours a night, Crockett?”

“Oh!” Dan once again forced a smile onto his face. “Don’t worry; Kid is making sure of that too! I always turn in when he does and wake when he does, so we’re in bed for eight hours at least!”

Harvey tightened his fingers together and lowered his voice. “You might be in bed for eight hours, but I’d bet my hat you weren’t sleeping for many of them. It’s nightmares, right?”

Dan gawked, his mouth falling completely open. “H-how did you know?”

“It wasn’t too hard to piece together. You seemed to be on the verge of nodding off when I first got here, then I saw you down a gallon of caffeine, and now that I can see you up close,” Harvey leaned forward an inch, “your eyes are as red as a stop sign, Crockett.”

Dan glanced away; clenching the empty soda can in his hand. “Boy, I can’t slip anything past you, Harvey. Yeah, you got me; I’ve been having a bad dream now and then. They started up when you all were gone, and most of them involved Kid… but now that he’s back, those have fortunately stopped. All I’m left with now are those run of the mill nightmares about some less than pleasant incidents from my past. You know, ones about missing a bus or getting pummeled by the boyfriend of the girl I fooled around with or being chased at knifepoint through a foggy alley by someone who I thought loved me, stuff like that.” Dan suddenly crumpled the can into a ball before tossing it aside and forced his smile to grow even wider. “But all that stuff isn’t important now, and I’m sure that eventually the nightmares will stop, so there really isn’t any reason to keep talking about them.”

Harvey, who looked slightly pale now, pulled out his new e-cigarette and lit it up. “Well, Crockett, I admire your determination to put your past behind you, but I have to tell you, I don’t think the solution here is to stop talking about this. Actually, I suspect that’s what’s caused this problem with Junior in the first place.”

“What problem with Kid?” Dan asked, his brows deeply furrowed. “I haven’t told him about any of this specifically to avoid making more problems for him.”

“Crockett,” Harvey said with a sigh, “Do you really think Junior doesn’t have a problem with the fact that you’re tossing and moaning all night? Do you think he’s happy when he tries to ask what’s wrong and you give him the brush-off?”

Dan felt his stomach churn with guilt and he averted his gaze from Harvey’s intense stare. “They’re just a few silly nightmares. They’re not anything he should get so worried about.”

“Is that how you feel when Junior’s dreaming about the Entity? Or that holographic abomination that terrorized him?”

“No! I’d never feel that way!” Dan cried, looking horrified at the thought. “Those were all horrible situations Kid went through! They hurt him so badly and I completely understand why he might still dream about them!”

“Yet you think Junior won’t understand when you dream about the things that have hurt you,” Harvey softly replied.

Dan closed his eyes, the guilt and shame he felt causing him to sway slightly. “It’s different, Harvey. I don’t want… to cause him any more pain. I’ve already asked so much of him and I don’t want him to hurt because of things in my past, things that he can’t do anything to change. It’s better if I get through this alone.”

Harvey silently laid a hand on Dan’s shoulder. “There are certain types of hurt that never go away, Dan. I know it better than most and I know you feel like keeping it bottled up inside will protect others from it. But sometimes the best thing you can do is to let someone else hurt with you, someone you trust with all your heart, someone who you know wants nothing more than to take your hurt away. I’m not saying that will take the hurt away, but sometimes it’s the only way to keep it from consuming you whole. And from where I’m standing, Dan, you’re on the verge of being swallowed up. I know you love Junior and you want to do everything you can to protect him, but you have to remember to trust him, Dan. Junior is strong, he’s so much stronger than he seems, and he can take a lot of pain and punishment and keep going – I’ve see that firsthand. So I’m asking you, from one cat who loves Junior to another, to trust him now, Dan. You don’t gotta spill every last painful memory to him, but please, let him know a little about what you’re going through. It will do you both good in the end, I’d bet my life on it.”

Harvey fell silent then and looked out across the park, watching as 90s Kid was chased by a horde of youngsters in every direction possible, while beside him Dan wiped his eyes and collected himself. 

“Talking with people like you really lets me see how stupid I truly am,” he eventually said in a shaky voice. “Everything’s always so clear when someone like you or my addiction counselors lay it out. Why can’t I ever see any of this on my own?”

“With age comes wisdom, so I gotta whole lotta wisdom to share,” Harvey joked with a small smile. “But if I’m being serious, I’ll admit that it took me a long time to learn some of this stuff too. For a while there, I was in similar shoes to yours, Crocket, only I was drowning myself in alcohol instead of cocaine. I’m not too proud to say I needed help and thank the Lord I found it, or else I don’t know where I’d be right now.”

Dan considered this. “One day,” he eventually said, “one day I’m going to be able to figure all this stuff out for myself. I’ll figure out how to keep Kid from worrying about me, and how to stop worrying about him when he’s fighting with you all, and I’ll become as wise as you are, Harvey. But until that day comes… would you mind if I asked for advice sometimes?”

Harvey beamed. “My door is always open, Crockett. Unless I got a necktie around the handle, then you’re outta luck.”

Dan chuckled. “I completely understand.”

The two men continued to chat calmly for a few moments until 90s Kid suddenly rushed over to the blanket.

“Hey Dan! I-oh, Harvey-dude!” 90s Kid smiled in delight when he spotted the singer. “How are you feeling, man?”

“I’m fit as a fiddle, Junior,” Harvey replied. “I’ve just been having a lovely chat here with your charming boyfriend.”

“Heh, cool.” 90s Kid turned back to Dan then. “The kids totally want us to come with them for ice cream! Feel like going, dude?”

“Well that sounds fun,” Dan said before breaking out into an enormous yawn. He rubbed his eyes a bit before dropping his hands and sighing. “But actually, I think I’m going to pass. I’m sorry, sweetie, I am just feeling exhausted right now. I, um, didn’t really sleep well last night,” he admitted.

90s Kid looked awkwardly at his feet. “Oh, uh, yeah, I kinda thought that. But if you don’t wanna go, that’s fine. Maybe we should go home instead so you can rest.” 

Dan saw the concern evident on the teen’s face and he nodded. “Yeah, I think that might be best.” He stood up and watched as 90s Kid, with the help of Harvey, packed up the cooler and folded the blanket into a neat square that was slipped inside 90s Kid’s backpack. 90s Kid then wrapped his arm around Dan’s waist.

“You ready to go?”

“Kid, when we get home, can we talk?” Dan suddenly asked, knowing it would be easier if he just blurted everything out. “I’ve been trying to keep things fun because I always want our time together to be fun, but there’s something I need to tell you that’s…not really fun.”

90s Kid squeezed Dan gently. “You can talk to me about anything, Dan. Even if it’s not fun, if it’s important to you then I want to hear it. I’ll do anything to help you so you can finally rest easy.”

Dan smiled gratefully at the teen and pecked his cheek before glancing at Harvey. “Thanks for everything. I hope we can all get together for dinner or something one day soon.”

“I’ll take you up on that for sure.” Harvey waved as the two vanished before he picked up his e-cigarette and took another puff. “Okay, they’re gone, Kid. You can come out now.”

Linkara popped his head out from behind a tree. “How long have you known I was here?”

“Oh, since the beginning,” Harvey replied. “I figured it wouldn’t take long for you to find me once you realized I went AWOL. So, how’d you find me so quickly?”

“Really, Harvey, do you think I just met you?” Linkara asked as he approached the singer. “I know you were getting antsy being cooped up in your room and I knew you’d been talking to 90s Kid every day, and were getting concerned about him since he was worried about Dan, and once I remembered you saying they were going to the park today, the pieces of the puzzle just came together.”

Harvey took another drag of his cigarette. “You used the GPS system on Comicron-1 to find me, didn’t you?”

Linkara blushed. “I have a spaceship with billion-dollar, state-of-the-art technology! It’s a waste not to use it!”

Harvey chuckled. “So, I’m guessing you overheard most of that conversation with Crockett. What did you think of my advice?”

“It was good.” Harvey turned in slight surprise when Linkara didn’t say anything more.

“That’s it? Just ‘good’?”

“What else should I say?” Linkara asked with a shrug. “It’s not like I’m an expert when it comes to nightmares. I don’t know what I would do if I were trying to comfort Dan. He… he really has a lot more going on than I thought.”

“Oh?” Harvey looked at Linkara curiously.

“I mean, I guess I never really knew him well,” Linkara continued slowly. “He always just seemed like this annoyingly cheerful but dumb drug-addict. He was fun to hang around with in small doses but I never thought of him as anything more than what I saw on the surface. And I know I thought he would be a bad influence on 90s Kid, but in actuality, 90s Kid has rubbed off on him instead. He’s much more thoughtful and patient than I realized, and he really cares about 90s Kid. I didn’t see that before… I guess I didn’t want to see it.”

“It’s hard to get past your initial feelings about a cat,” Harvey agreed, thinking back to his past treatment of 90s Kid and the rest of the team.

“Yeah, but that’s not a good enough excuse. I’ve seen 90s Kid changing into a more mature and reliable person, and I’ve seen Dan overcome what sounds like a horribly crappy life to become a better person, so I need to be better too. If people are going to depend on me, then I need to become a more dependable person.”

“That’s the brilliant leader I know and love.” Harvey leaned in for a smooch and was annoyed when Linkara leaned backwards.

“Oh no. If you think you’re getting kisses after sneaking out of the house against my orders, then you’d better think again.”

“Aw, come on, Kid, I only came because Junior was so worried about Crockett.”

“Besides, your lungs are still recovering from that infection.”

“But I-”

“No buts. Now get your ass back to the base this minute!”

“Ooh, I like it when you’re feisty.”

“Now!”


	3. Chapter 3

Ted watched as the last of his students departed from the dojo before he headed back into his office and grabbed a water bottle, taking a quick drink. Teaching usually made him thirsty since he was constantly calling out techniques to practice and instructions for his students to follow. It was tiring work but thoroughly satisfying so Ted didn’t mind any aches or pains the job caused him, especially not when those aches and pains gave Ninja an excuse to nurse him back to health.

As Ted set the bottle back down, a puff of white smoke suddenly filled the room before revealing his boyfriend. 

*Good evening, Ted. I trust your lesson has concluded?* 

“Yes it has,” Ted replied, moving closer to Ninja for a hug. He was much more comfortable with physical affection since his return from his three-month long mission, so he and Ted normally shared several hugs a day.“Thanks for coming to pick me up again.”

*Think nothing of it.* 

Truthfully, Ninja was not too keen on being apart from Ted for long periods of time right now, not after having already been separated from him for so long. While he could handle lounging around Ted’s apartment when the other man was working, Ninja would usually grow antsy if too much time passed between meetings, so he had taken to becoming a courier for Ted whenever he needed to step outside. 

*So, are you feeling hungry? I thought it might be nice if we had dinner out today* Ninja suggested as they made their way out of Ted’s office and toward the front of the building. 

“That sounds nice,” Ted agreed, his stomach already starting to rumble as he thought about dinner. “Where would you like to eat tonight?”

*I have no preference. What about you?* 

“Same. I could go for about anything right now.”

As the two stepped outside into the warm night air, their conversation was halted when they spotted two familiar people standing on the sidewalk before them. 

“Hey dudes,” 90s Kid greeted with a nod to each of them. 

“I hope you two have been well,” Dan added, smiling softly at the couple. 

“Greetings, my friends,” Ted replied in surprise. “I didn’t expect to find you two outside the dojo. Are you waiting for someone?”

“Actually, we were waiting for you,” 90s Kid said. “Dan and I just came from one of his NA meetings and it ran kinda long, so we thought we should grab some grub before heading home. We also remembered that you worked around here, Ted, and thought it might be totally rad if you joined us for dinner! Oh, and you too, of course, Ninja-dude,” he quickly added. 

“What do you say?” Dan asked, giving them both his best puppy-dog eyes. Ninja and Ted shared a quick glance before Ninja shrugged. 

*I don’t mind if you don’t.* 

“I don’t mind at all,” Ted answered with a smile. “We’d be happy to join you two.”

“Awesome!” 90s Kid pumped his fist into the air before he easily slid his hand into Dan’s. “Come on, Dan and I know a totally tubular spot just around the corner!”

90s Kid and Dan walked ahead together while Ninja and Ted followed at a more leisurely pace, Ted’s eyes scanning quickly over Dan’s figure as they walked. Ted had been wondering about how Dan had been doing now that 90s Kid was finally home, and he decided to take this invitation to share a meal as a good sign that he was recovering. Dan no longer seemed to have that fragile look to him anymore, as though a harsh wind mind might be enough to shatter him to pieces, and it was a great sign that he was trying to be social again, since he had been something of a recluse during those three months of separation. Ted hadn’t spent a lot of time with Dan thanks to the team’s return but he was glad they had managed to become friends.

“Right in here, dudes! This place has, like, some really awesome junk! Dan and I love to eat here after his meetings,” 90s Kid explained, holding the door for them all. The four quickly seated themselves in a booth, the couples sitting opposite each other. 

“Speaking of which, I’m glad to know that you have started attending your meetings again, Dan.” Ted gazed kindly at Dan across the table. “How have you been?”

“I think we’re all glad about that,” Dan jokingly remarked as he offered Ted another smile. “But seriously, I have been doing much better lately. It was a difficult process but after I started to get back into the swing of things, and after talking with Kid about...a lot of things,” Dan paused to smile at his boyfriend when 90s Kid rested a supportive arm around his shoulder, “I’ve actually been eating and sleeping almost regularly again, and I’m starting to gain back some of the weight I lost. It’s slow going, but now that I’ve got Kid here with me, I’m not afraid to face anything that might come my way.”

“Aw,” Ted couldn’t help saying, his smile growing when he watched the couple across from him share a quick kiss. “I’m so happy to hear that, Dan.”

The waitress arrived just then and the four placed their orders before the conversation started up again. 

*Ted has also been well* Ninja suddenly held up, to his boyfriend’s surprise. *He has made great improvements in his kicking and jumping abilities, his classes have been going smoothly, and the wound from his injury has healed without leaving a scar.* 

“What injury?” 90s Kid wondered as he accepted his glass of root beer from the waitress. 

“Oh, um, it’s nothing really-” Ted tried to brush off, before Ninja held up another card. 

*Didn’t Ted tell you about the day he bravely risked his own life to save his students?* 

“He sure didn’t,” Dan replied, both he and 90s Kid suddenly looking at Ted with rapt attention. 

Ted blushed and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. “I-I wouldn’t go so far as to say I risked my life on that day... although I was rather brave, I’ll admit.”

“Tell us the story!” 90s Kid begged, and Ninja couldn’t help chuckling. 

*Allow me to tell it, Ted. You’re much too modest to recount it properly.* 

As Ninja began to describe the epic tale of the light’s descent toward the dojo floor, Ted sat with red cheeks and a proudly puffed chest. He loved having his ego stroked as much as Ninja did, but usually he was too clumsy to warrant such high praise from anyone. Luckily, Ninja was in the mood to spoil his boyfriend, and by the time he was finished recounting the tale, 90s Kid and Dan were in utter awe of Ted. 

“Wow, Ted, you are quite the hero,” Dan complimented with an appreciative nod. 

“Duuuuuude! That was the most hardcore story I ever heard in my life!” 90s Kid cried, waving his hands out so enthusiastically that he almost knocked over everyone’s drinks. “You are the gnarliest dude for sure, Ted! The only thing that would have been sweeter about that story is if you did end up with a wicked scar!”

“Well, thanks, though I’m not sure I agree about the scar,” Ted confessed, unconsciously running a hand over his side where the wound had been. “But I’m really happy to know you think that highly of me, 90s Kid. Honestly I, um, I wasn’t sure you liked me that much,” he confessed, tapping the side of his glass nervously. 

90s Kid frowned. “Huh? Why would you think that?”

*I think he’s referring to that dinner party we had a few months ago* Ninja answered, noticing that Ted seemed a bit nervous now. *If I recall correctly, you left the table that evening rather coldly, without even speaking a word to Ted.* 

“Oh. That.” 90s Kid hunched his shoulders guiltily as he scratched the back of his head. “I really don’t know what got into me during that party. I know I totally acted like I was mad at you, but I really wasn’t. I was, like, kinda in a bad mood in general.”

*Linkara seemed to be making a few comments that weren’t to your taste, right?* Ninja supplied, understanding in his eyes. 

90s Kid thought about this. “Yeah, now that I think about it, I think that was it. Linkara, like, sometimes says things that really bug me and when that happens I kinda didn’t know how to deal with it, I guess.” He turned back to Ted apologetically. “I’m totally sorry about that night, Ted-dude. You were being radical and I was acting like junk was your fault when it wasn’t. That was totally uncool of me.”

Ted’s smile grew bigger as he felt a welcome sense of relief wash over him. “No apologies necessary, 90s Kid. I’m just glad to know I didn’t do something to offend you that night. I hope that we can all remain friends from now on.”

“Totally!” 90s Kid agreed, already perking up as things were smoothed over. “You guys are cool to hang with us whenever you want.”

*We will definitely keep that in mind* Ninja agreed, pleased to see that 90s Kid’s misplaced anger had evaporated. Their food arrived then and everyone took a few minutes to dig in, before 90s Kid set down his half-eaten cheeseburger and glanced over at Ted again. 

“Um, Ted-dude, I really am sorry for acting all bogus with you that time. Even if Linkara said junk that brought me down, that doesn’t mean I should have taken it out on you.”

“It’s really okay, 90s Kid,” Ted replied as he wiped a bit of ketchup from his goatee. 

“No, it’s not. You’ve been nothing but a cool dude to me and an amazing friend to Dan, so you deserve only respect.” Dan patted 90s Kid’s hand as the teen took a breath before continuing. “Dan told me about the stuff that went down when I was gone,” he said, his voice somewhat husky now, as if he were holding back a lot of emotions. “It was really intense and the situation got really bad, and you... you were totally there for him, Ted. I didn’t even ask you to, but you helped Dan just cuz you wanted to. You stopped him from making a really bad mistake and I... I’m so grateful, Ted. I can’t thank you enough for what you did,” he finished, hand tightening around Dan’s once again.

Dan nodded. “I also can’t thank you enough, Ted. I wasn’t in any state of mind to be around back then, but you still managed to get through to me and help me get back to my senses. It was so kind of you to do all that for me, a guy you barely even know.”

“I know you, Dan,” Ted tried to protest. “We’ve become pretty good friends, I’d say.”

“Yes, but that was after I almost spiraled out of control,” Dan continued. “Before that point, I was a pretty crummy person to be around, so I wouldn’t blame anyone for staying away. I, uh, I’m used to retreating into my own world when things get tough,” Dan admitted, idly twirling his empty straw wrapper around the table with his finger as he spoke. “In the past I turned to drugs, and after that, I turned to 90s Kid, but when I didn’t have either of those things, I just wanted to shut myself off from the world. I’m used to that, to holding every negative thing that I’m feeling inside, but I know that isn’t healthy. My group meetings have helped me to share more of my story with others, and talking to 90s Kid about these things really helps me as well,” he paused again to squeeze the teen’s hand, “but I never would have been able to reach this place if it weren’t for you. You weren’t at all scared about breaking through my walls and dragging me back out into the world, no matter how much of a jackass I was being. So Ted...” Dan looked directly at Ted, his eyes brimming with sincerity and gratitude, “Thank you for being one of the best friends I’ve ever had.”

Ted’s cheeks tinted crimson with surprise and flattery, and he offered a shy smile to Dan as he reached over to pat his arm fondly. “I consider you one of my best friends as well, Dan. There really is no need to thank me, since I would never leave you in a dark place like that all by yourself.”

Dan couldn’t help wiping his eyes a bit with his napkin, before smiling as 90s Kid gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Plenty of people have before, to the point where I wouldn’t have blamed you at all if you’d turned around and walked away. So please understand that what you did really does mean a lot to me.”

Ted tried to shake his head as he squeezed Dan’s arm. “Nobody should have done that to you, Dan. We were all lonely and hurting back then, so I understand why you acted as you did. Just know that you can always come to me if you need help from now on.”

Ninja turned to Ted with a fond smile and held up a card. *Boffo has also been texting me recently and talking about how much you have done for him in my absence. I knew you would be strong enough to protect him while I was away.* He surprised Ted by placing an arm around his shoulders and squeezing, causing Ted to sigh happily and pillow his head on Ninja’s shoulder for a few moments. Ninja normally disliked public displays of affection, which Ted respected, but Ninja felt that Ted had earned it in light of the circumstances. Ninja turned to 90s Kid and Dan then, his curiosity getting the better of him. *Ted and Boffo, however, did not tell me about something intense happening with Dan while I was gone.* 

Dan looked down guiltily. “We all thought it would be best if you and the others didn’t know. Confessing it at my NA meetings was one of the hardest things I’ve had to do, and it was even harder to talk about it with 90s Kid.” He looked back up again, trying to show confidence as he spoke. “But being able to admit my mistakes helps me not repeat them, and I don’t ever want anything like that to happen again.”

Ted frowned slightly. “Dan, it’s really okay if you don’t want to talk about it now.”

Dan flashed him a look of gratitude before turning back to Ninja. “When you were all gone, I fell into a pretty dark spiral of depression, loneliness, and desperation to escape my own mind. Eventually I lost all control of myself and bought a large amount of cocaine, but...” Dan hesitated and Ted calmly continued from where he’d left off. 

“But once Boffo and I realized what he’d done, we found Dan and stopped him before he used it. It wasn’t the most pleasant experience of my life, but I’m happy to have lived through that instead of through a worse alternative. Isn’t that right, Dan?”

The two shared a brief look then, one which reassured Dan that he wasn’t lying if he didn’t reveal every single detail about that night to Ninja, and Dan nodded in understanding. “Right, Ted.”

Ninja grinned at his boyfriend, proud of his accomplishments, while 90s Kid patted Dan’s hand supportively. Dan picked up one of his remaining fries and nibbled it slowly. 

“I still wish there were something I could do to repay you for helping me that night.”

“Becoming my friend is repayment enough,” Ted softly replied. Dan’s eyes watered up but to everyone’s surprise, it was 90s Kid who lunged across the table to wrap Ted in a very tight hug. 

“I’m so sorry I ever was mean to you cuz you’re the most awesome dude ever!” 90s Kid cried as he squeezed Ted so tightly that he gave Boffo a run for his money. “Please, order some more food or dessert, or whatever you want man, cuz we’re paying for it all tonight!”

“Ack... th-that’s so sweet... of you... but it’s n-not necessary,” Ted choked out as he struggled to breathe. Thankfully Ninja’s skilled hands quickly pulled him from his teenaged prison before they gently guided 90s Kid back down into his seat. 

“Sorry dude, I didn’t mean to get all weird on you,” 90s Kid said as he tried to subtly reach up under his sunglasses to wipe his eyes. “But we mean everything we say, and we totally insist on paying for tonight.” 90s Kid’s expression morphed into one of total determination and Ninja couldn’t help giggling at it. 

*Well, Ted, I guess we can’t argue with that. 90s Kid and Dan will be footing our bill this evening. Now, since you brought up dessert, and since the veggie burger I ordered was tastier than I expected, I wouldn’t mind indulging my sweet tooth. Would you care to try the pie with me?* 

Ted’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “Really, Ninja? What about your carefully regimented meal plan?”

*Eh, I’m on vacation* Ninja said with a shrug. 

Ted chuckled. “How can I argue with that?”

The four each ordered a slice of the pecan pie a la mode, enjoying how tasty it was as they talked and laughed together a while longer.

“I really want to thank you for inviting us out,” Ted told them, feeling much more affection towards Dan and 90s Kid than he ever had before. “I know that the mission was tough on all of us, and it’s still going to take time for things to feel normal again, but this really helped, so thank you both.”

*I completely agree* Ninja held up. *We were all put through great hardships, but as was true with the mission, if we all stay together and learn to depend on one another, we will certainly prevail.* 

90s Kid nodded at Ninja, feeling as if he were finally on the other man’s level. “Totally, Ninja-dude.”

Dan was still a bit too emotional to speak, but his smile couldn’t have been wider, so 90s Kid fed him a bit of pie before kissing his cheek to get him to laugh again. 

Once they were all finished eating and the bill had been paid, the four walked outside and stood on the sidewalk together. 

“I think Dan and I are gonna head to his place cuz it’s getting late,” 90s Kid explained, his arm around Dan’s shoulders to keep him from shivering. “I think I’ll still be there for a few days before I head back to the base. Are you still gonna be at Ted’s, Ninja?”

*Yes, I will be staying with Ted for a while longer* Ninja informed him. 

90s Kid nodded in understanding. “Okay, then. I probably won’t see you dudes again for another week or something. Have a totally awesome time together and thanks again for coming out with us tonight.”

“Thank you for inviting us,” Ted replied with a soft smile. “We really enjoyed spending time with you two and I hope we can do it again one day.”

“I’m always up for having movie night at my place, so maybe you two can drop by one day when you aren’t busy,” Dan suggested. 

*We will definitely take you up on that* Ninja agreed. *Have a good night, you two.* 

“Night, dudes.” After wrapping his arms securely around Dan, who waved to them both, 90s Kid teleported them out of sight. 

*We should think about returning home before it gets too chilly as well* Ninja said.

“Yes, so we’d better start walking.”

*Actually, I...feel inspired by Dan and 90s Kid.* Ninja blushed slightly as he opened his arms, inviting Ted into them shyly. Ted gaped for a moment, unable to believe this was happening, before he bounded over to Ninja and hugged him tightly. Ninja smiled behind his mask and quickly teleported them back to Ted’s apartment before they could be spotted. 

Once they were home, the two remained entangled in each other’s arms for quite some time, offering each other soft kisses and gentle touches that soothed them both. Ted could sleep easily now that he had Ninja’s strong arms to hold him, and Ninja found that his nightmares were steadily decreasing the longer he was with Ted. However, they hadn’t completely stopped, which was why Ninja was going to allow Dan to inspire him one more time. 

*Ted...there’s something I need to tell you about. Something which has been haunting me for a long time. I thought I had made my peace with my past before, but the mission I went on… it made me realize that I was still haunted… and perhaps I always will be. Perhaps there is no to stop myself from feeling like this but I… I don’t think I can handle these emotions by myself any longer. Please allow me to confess to you, Ted… to burden you with this knowledge. I know you are so kind that you wouldn’t even think of refusing to listen to me, but I will apologize for unleashing this on you anyway.* 

Ted’s face grew serious and his grip around Ninja tightened. “What do you want to tell me?”

*The story of my family...my first family.*


	4. Chapter 4

In a grassy meadow filled with wildflowers and the sweet trills of various birds stood a young boy dressed in black. He was around eight years old judging by the rosy hue in his chubby cheeks and the innocence that shone in his brilliant blue eyes, but after positioning his body in an arabesque and beginning to gracefully dance across the meadow, executing grand jetes, brises, and pirouttes with aplomb, he began to resemble someone much more mature. Silently but steadily the boy danced, his face and body soon becoming soaked with sweat, but instead of seeming tired, he simply wiped his eyes and continued to spin and twirl with a smile on his face. He could have carried on like this for hours, losing himself in the perfumed atmosphere and the chirps of the sparrows, if it weren’t for the two arms which suddenly grabbed him around the middle and lifted him high into the air.

“Ah!” he cried, kicking his legs out helplessly before him. 

“Haha, I’ve caught quite an amazing creature today,” a deep but still sweet-sounding voice called out. “Mother and I could make quite a meal out of you, Shinobu-chan.”

“F-Father, let me down!” Shinobu cried, before he let out a string of giggles as he felt fingers pressing into the small of his back. 

“Do you think when a fox receives orders from a rabbit to free it, he listens? Or is it more likely for the fox to show the rabbit just who is in charge here?”

Shinobu laughed happily as his father swung him around a few more times before setting him back onto the ground. Shinobu took a moment to catch his breath before he looked up at his father almost shyly. 

“Did you see my dance, Father?”

The man, named Yuki Odori, smiled before ruffling his son’s hair. “I did indeed. It was most impressive. When I was your age, I could barely stand on my toes for more than a few minutes, but you seem quite comfortable in that position.”

“It’s because Father made such wonderful shoes!” Shinobu cried, looking down at his footwear happily. “They’re always so comfortable when I dance, so I can practice for hours.”

“I’m glad to know they are serving you well. However, I’m afraid your dancing must end for today. Mother has sent me to fetch you so that you can continue practicing your ninjutsu skills this afternoon”

Shinobu’s expression went from a smile to a pout instantly. “I hate ninja practice. It’s so boring. I’d rather be dancing all day instead of learning to throw kunai and shuriken.”

Yuki nodded. “I know it isn’t your favorite pastime, Shinobu-chan, but learning these skills is essential for every member of the Odori clan. Even though we are living in times of peace, we must be prepared for any crisis which may eventually arise.”

Shinobu scoffed and kicked at the ground with one foot. “What kind of crisis would happen now? Everyone knows the Odori is the strongest ninja clan around, so no one would ever challenge us.”

Yuki frowned and he slid his hands into the pockets of his robes, a sure sign of his displeasure. “It is not wise to be arrogant, Shinobu-chan.”

“It’s not arrogance if it’s true!” Shinobu shot back. “We are the very best and we always will be, so why can’t I ever focus on the things I like? It’s not fair of Mother and you to make me learn skills I don’t want! I’m an Odori too! Can’t I make up my own mind about my life?!”

Shinobu wanted to keep screaming like this, since it made him feel marginally better, but his voice caught in his throat when, in the span of a second, he found himself pinned to the ground, his arms and legs completely immobile, a knife pointed directly at his throat. 

“Ah!” Shinobu exhaled fearfully, his small body shaking, his wide eyes peering into those of his father, who had put him into this position without even needing to take a breath.

“You may not want these skills, but what I want is for my son to grow from a loud-mouthed brat into a fine adult,” Yuki rather coldly. “I was able to get the better of you twice just now, my son. If you cannot learn to guard yourself, or stop an attack as simple as this, you are not fit to hold the Odori name.”

Shinobu continued to stare at his father until his eyes filled with tears. Only then did the older man remove the weapon and help the boy to his feet once again. “Come home with me, Shinobu-chan.”

Shinobu blinked as a few tears trickled out and spilled down his cheeks, before he gritted his teeth and lowered his head. “Some days, I really hate you, Father.” With that, he took off at a run, refusing to acknowledge the sharp exhalation of pain that had come from his father in response to his statement.

Shinobu’s resentment did not lessen once he returned home, since his mother was eager to begin that day’s training, and soon he was kneeling in an orderly line with his cousins, who were all staring straight ahead and paying rapt attention to their aunt and uncle. Shinobu did not wish to look either of his parents in the eyes right then, so his eyes kept darting to various other places about the room. 

“Today’s training will involve one of the most vital and sacred lessons of being a ninja–the art of silence,” Yuki told them firmly, pausing to give emphasis to his words. “A ninja must move like the wind and hide like the night. A ninja must be a whisper, a ghost. You must always be able to lose your voice when hidden, to cloak yourself in darkness and shadow. One must never be able to see your movements or touch you when you pass.”

While Shinobu’s cousins nodded slightly at his father’s words, Shinobu could hardly bring himself to listen. He still couldn’t believe how cold his father had been, actually daring to pull a knife on him. What if he’d been hurt? Would his father even care? Would his mother? Or would they only be disappointed that he had not responded to the situation like a ‘true ninja’, whatever that meant. 

“Now that you understand the importance of silence,” Shinobu looked up as his mother began speaking, “you will show us how you have progressed in your ability to eliminate your presence. You have one minute to hide yourselves. Go!”

Shinobu jumped, startled when his cousins all vanished around him in clouds of smoke, before he too enveloped his body in the white, billowy substance. When he reappeared, he was sitting outside on the branch of a tree that stood near his family’s home. Shinobu placed his hands together and closed his eyes, forcing down all of his spiritual energy deep inside his body so that it was more difficult to sense. 

However, it wasn’t long before the chirping birds drew his attention and Shinobu opened his eyes to watch them soar peacefully overhead. They zoomed through the perfectly blue sky, which was mottled by thick, puffy clouds, while the golden sun shining down on them all. Shinobu smiled as he felt the warm rays on his face, his body relaxing without him even realizing it. He even laughed a little at a couple of chipmunks which scampered up the tree trunk with fully puffed cheeks, but this proved to be a mistake. 

Seconds later, several spiky stars came hurtling toward him from different directions. Shinobu gasped and quickly rolled off the tree branch, intending to land on the ground gracefully like a cat, but a late-arriving star caused him to twist his body to avoid it, and ended with Shinobu landing with grunt on his back. 

“Ow,” he moaned before sitting up and reaching behind him to rub his aching back. 

“What did I just tell you about respecting silence?” Shinobu looked up to find his mother staring down at him with a pronounced frown. “You gave yourself away not only thanks to your relaxed breathing but by allowing yourself to laugh. I truly expected better of you, Shinobu-chan.”

Shinobu’s face heated up in shame and anger when he heard snickering come from all around him. “W-why do I have to learn this now? No one else had to start their lessons until they turned 10, so why do I?”

“He’s right, Auntie Tsubasa,” one of his older male cousins said with a smirk. “Shinobu-chan is much too weak and helpless to be doing these types of lessons. You and Uncle Yuki should be teaching him patty-cake instead.”

“Shut up, Kousuke!” Shinobu snapped, but his words only elicited more laughter. 

“Shinobu’s head is filled with too many butterflies and ballet moves to be an effective ninja,” a younger, female cousin taunted. 

Shinobu’s eyes lit with fire. “You wish you could dance those same moves as gracefully as me, but you’re as clumsy as an ox, Tori!”

Tori growled but before anything else could be said, Shinobu’s father stepped before him. 

Shinobu gulped and looked down again, one hand still pressed to his back. “There is no use in continuing when you are injured,” he said in a calm, cold voice. “Return to the house and wait for us in your room, Shinobu. Mother and I will return once the day’s training session has concluded to decide what your punishment for failing today’s lesson will be.”

Shinobu’s cheeks burned once again as his cousins snickered at his embarrassment. “Shut up! I don’t need your help and I don’t need your lessons!” he snapped before getting to his feet and hurrying back inside his house.

\-----

Shinobu lay on his bed and stared out the window as the summer sky was streaked with the fiery oranges and pinks of sunset. He wanted nothing more than to be out there, dancing amid the fireflies and bullfrogs, but the pain in his back would not allow his body to move as he wanted it to. More pressingly, his parents would not allow him to move to his heart’s content either, not after his shameful display that afternoon.

Shinobu did not want to see anyone for the rest of the day, but eventually the door to his room slid open and his mother’s soft footsteps could be heard crossing the room. He did not look at her as she approached him and set something onto his nightstand, he didn’t move at all, not even when she settled down on the bed beside him.

“Are you hurting, Shinobu-chan?”

Shinobu bit his lip and kept silent.

Tsubasa sighed and gently rolled up the top of his shirt, studying the angry red mark on his back a moment, before she pulled a small jar of balm off the tray. She daubed a bit of cream onto her fingers before running them across the wound with a touch so gentle that Shinobu almost didn’t feel it. In almost no time at all, the pain started to recede and he let out a soft moan of relief, which caused Tsubasa to smile.

“I knew this would help you feel better. Odori medicine has not failed a patient yet.”

Shinobu shifted around slightly. He wanted to thank his mother, but a part of him was still enjoying being mad, so he was at odds when it came to what he should do next.

Tsubasa seemed to notice so she stood up from the bed then. “I have brought you dinner, Shinobu-chan. Eat all of it to build your strength back up. You will be needing that for tomorrow, since your father and I have decided on your punishment. Our supply of medicine is running low, so you will spend all day in the forest gathering the ingredients we need to make more.”

“What?!” Shinobu no longer cared about being mad now that a wave of fear had overtaken him. He turned around and stared up at his mother in horror. “Y-you want me to g-go into the forest? All day? B-by myself?”

Tsubasa nodded, her expression firm. “The forest is not a scary place; not during the day when you’ll be entering it. It is filled with things that can help you survive, as long as you utilize your ninjutsu skills.”

“But-”

“There are no arguments to be made, Shinobu-chan.” Tsubasa pulled a folded sheet of parchment from inside her robes and handed it to her son. “Here is everything you will need to gather. I will pack you some food, although I expect you’ll be able to find more if you need it. Good night, my son.”

She shut the door as she exited the room. Shinobu stared down at the parchment in his hands while outside, the first firefly glided past his window.

\-----

When the moon was shining brightly overhead in the night sky, a small figure could be seen sliding out the window of a house on the outskirts of the Odori village. He moved surprisingly quietly for one who had earlier been scolded for his failure to appreciate silence and carried a pack over his back which was filled with many of the boy’s clothing, family scrolls, tools, and other belongings.

“Mother and Father are both people I hate,” Shinobu thought angrily as he climbed up into the high branches of a tall oak tree. “I would rather live by myself then be forced into learning to be a ninja every day.” He continued to think other angry thoughts about the unfairness of his life as he leapt from branch to branch and tree to tree, until finally arriving at his favorite spot in the world, his meadow.

Shinobu smiled as he jumped down into the carpet of grass and flowers, before leaping into the air and spinning around wildly. He no longer danced with grace and maturity, but with the freedom and happiness that came from being a small boy who hadn’t a care in the world. 

“I can do whatever I want!” Shinobu shouted as loudly as he could. He was far enough from the village that nobody would hear him, even if he screamed and laughed for hours. “This is what I think of the art of silence, Father: I think it’s shitty!”

Shinobu continued to scream and laugh and dance around the meadow until his lungs burned and his feet grew sore from constant leaps and turns. Then he collapsed beside the trunk of a weeping willow tree, pillowed his pack under his head, and drifted off to sleep.

\-----

When the sun rose the next morning, Shinobu stirred and groaned, rubbing at the back of his neck, which felt incredibly stiff. This wasn’t a surprise, since it had been angled rather awkwardly against the roots of a tree all night, but it was incredibly annoying.

“I wish I had some our medicine to rub on it,” he murmured. He remembered the folded sheet of parchment that he’d tucked into the very bottom of his pack and bit his lip. It was still very early in the day; perhaps if he entered the forest now and worked quickly, he’d be able to find the necessary ingredients before anything scary appeared before him.

Before he could focus on weighing the pros and cons of this decision, however, Shinobu’s stomach started to rumble. He rubbed it while rummaging around through his pack, only to realize in his haste to escape the house; he’d forgotten to pack food.

“That’s fine. I can find my own food,” he decided after locating the scroll that helped him identify edible plants and fungi. “This meadow is home to many animals, so there must be food here as well.”

Shinobu began to search the area, but after almost an hour he’d only managed to find a group of mushrooms which were definitely poisonous and a patch of dandelions that, while edible, were not very appealing to a human boy.

He groaned as his stomach rumbled again, and started wondering what his mother would be preparing for breakfast. “Miso and rice, fresh fish, maybe even some of those delicious omelets,” Shinobu muttered, licking his lips without even realizing it. “It would take forever to fish out here, or to start a fire… maybe I should just stop home for breakfast. If I run quickly, Mother and Father might not even realize I was gone.”

This idea was sounding better the longer Shinobu thought about it, so he quickly packed up his things and scaled another tree before starting his trek back to the village.

“Maybe if I apologize, I won’t have to enter the forest alone. Or maybe Father will come with me,” he said, smiling lightly. “Father is so fast and skilled. He’ll be able to find everything before the sun has even hit the center of the sky!”

Shinobu’s excited chattering would have continued on without interruption if the boy had not smelt something strange in the air. He paused on a branch not one mile from the village and sniffed curiously.

“Smoke?” he asked, his eyes narrowing in confusion. “Why is the air so thick with smoke? It is not a festival day, nor a day of respecting our ancestors…” Shinobu’s eyes widened fearfully. “Is there a fire? Mother and Father will know!” 

Shinobu took off again then, leaping with even greater speed than before, though his eyes soon started to burn from the smoke blowing into them. He didn’t pause in his journey as he rubbed at them, which is why he failed to see what had truly happened to the village until he landed in the tree branch closest to his home.

Shinobu’s heart sank into his stomach when he realized that the houses and buildings he had called home for the last eight years were al burning. The air was almost black with smoke here and uncomfortably warm from a heat that almost burned Shinobu’s lungs whenever he inhaled. The sky was filled with turmoil as was the land, where people scrambled along the streets trying to protect their loved ones from the flames and smoke and arrows and shuriken filling the air.

Arrows and shuriken? Shinobu’s mind was filled with too much fear to ponder on this fact for more than a moment. A moment which was long enough for a pair of strong arms to wrap around his body.

“Ah-” Shinobu’s scream was cut off by a hand being roughly shoved over his mouth. He couldn’t even breathe for a few minutes, his terror freezing him completely, and he found himself on the verge of falling unconscious when he was suddenly engulfed in a cloud of smoke and transported somewhere else.

Shinobu blinked a few times as he tried to get used to the sudden darkness of his new environment, breathing in great lungfuls of thankfully smoke-less air, before his nose wrinkled at the stale, musty smell pervading the area. It was better than the stench of fire, but not by much. The hand was removed from Shinobu’s mouth then and he realized two familiar figures were standing beside him.

“Moth-” This time Tsubasa pressed her hand over his lips, her eyes glistening with tears, while Yuki summoned a small white notecard covered in tidy hiragana symbols to appear in his hands.

*You must be silent, my son. Our village is under attack and our enemies are searching for us. You must use your abilities and erase your presence immediately.*

Shinobu started to tremble as the gravity of their situation began to overwhelm him, but he managed a small nod before he closed his eyes and forced his spiritual energy deep into his body, as he’d practiced many times before. Once he had accomplished this, Shinobu opened his eyes to find another notecard in his father’s hands.

*That is very good, my son. Mother and I knew you always had the capabilities to become a great ninja. I know we have asked a lot of you, but that is only because we love you dearly and want to see you succeed in whatever path you choose in life. I wish we could have been better parents, but once again we must ask something of you: you must remain down here with your presence hidden until Mother or I return for you. No one is aware of this hidden room beneath our home, so the enemy is sure to overlook it. You will be safe here while Mother and I fight to ensure that the village also remains a safe place for you.*

Shinobu’s heart pounded in his ears and he shook his head wildly, splashing tears in every direction, as he silently pleaded for his parents not to go. They couldn’t leave him alone, please, please don’t leave, not now.

*My sweet boy* Tsubasa held out, her writing much smaller and less steady than that of her husband. *Our love for you shines brighter than every star in the sky and is too large to fill even the vastness of space. Father and I would do anything to keep you safe, my darling child, which is why we beg of you to follow our command. Remain here while we protect our home and you, my dear Shinobu… please…*

Shinobu’s eyes closed, the tears falling freely. He knew it was selfish to ask his parents to hide with him like cowards when the villagers needed help, so there was no other choice he could make. He nodded and bit down on his lip to keep from sobbing aloud. 

In response, he felt two pairs of warm arms embrace him lovingly and trembled as two sets of lips pressed against his cheeks. Tsubasa pressed one hand to her son’s heart, while Yuki pressed a hand to his freshly healed back, and in that moment Shinobu could feel every ounce of love they had for him passing through his body.

And then they were gone. 

Unable to remain standing any longer, Shinobu collapsed into a ball on the cold ground, clutching his pack to his chest and shivering silently as the cool, stale air assaulted his skin. 

Shinobu spent many hellish hours hidden underground; how many in total, he never knew. He never wanted to know. On that day, Shinobu learned many things he had never wanted to know. He learned the pain that came from biting your lips until they bled in a desperate attempt to keep from screaming as rats scampered across your body and nipped at you with sharp yellow teeth. He learned that he was capable of enduring hunger, thirst, pain, and other physical needs by closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing and the sound of his heartbeat. He learned what it sounded like when the people he loved cried out in pain and fear, desperate for help that never came. He learned the shame of weakness, and the foolishness of believing that being the strongest was enough to ensure victory.

He learned that the cost of his own life was more than he’d ever wanted anyone to pay. 

\-----

It was deadly silent when Shinobu opened his eyes again. There were no more screams, no sounds of attack, not even the chirps of birds or the hum of cicadas in the surrounding area. Shinobu remained on the ground for some time, still terrified of moving or making a sound, but the lack of noise around him was even more terrifying somehow. 

Eventually he couldn’t stand his lack of knowledge any longer and he shuffled the pack out his way before slowly stretching out his arms and legs. Shinobu winced at the stiffness in his joints, but he forced himself to ignore the cries of his body and climbed to his feet. Shinobu moved hesitantly forward, his head pounding with every step he took. He had never held in his spiritual energy for this long and he felt as if his skull were going to split into two pieces. Nevertheless, he continued to hide his presence, refusing to disobey his parents’ orders any more than necessary.

His head almost touched the ceiling of the room which was useful, since Shinobu’s eyes had fully adjusted to the darkness by now and helped him spot the outline of a small square just a few steps ahead of him. After adjusting his pack onto his back, Shinobu stood on his tiptoes and pressed his ear to the square.

Silence.

Another minute passed before Shinobu worked up the courage to push the square. It slid sideways, revealing an opening that Shinobu tentatively stuck his head through. He found himself peering up into the storage pantry at the very back of his house, although the shelves of preserved fruits and vegetables had collapsed, littering the floor with splintered wood, broken glass, and pools of sticky substances. 

Shinobu carefully climbed up, making sure not to cut himself, before he stared around in horror. Half of his house was completely demolished, either burned from fire or collapsed, leaving a gaping hole from where the front door should be to where the kitchen once stood. He slowly crept forward, keeping his body hidden in the shadows cast by the moonlight, before he stopped in his tracks.

“No…”

Shinobu turned away, refusing to accept what he saw. Their happy, smiling faces twisted into masks of pain; their strong, agile bodies bloodied and broken on the ground before him; their hands, so warm, so tender to the touch, now limp and cold.

Shinobu fell to his knees and wept. “Mother…Father…please…w-wake up…”

\-----

*I was so distraught that I could not think straight. At first, I fled from the village once more, refusing to return ever again. That flight lasted a few hours before I returned to look for survivors. There weren’t any. I fled a third time for two days before I returned with the desire to bury them all. I don’t know how I thought I would accomplish it, as I was a very small boy with very weak arms. However, when I arrived back at the village this time, I found that someone had already accomplished that task in my place. I do not know who did the deed – most likely it was a clan the Odori were allied with who had heard of the fight – but if I ever meet that person, I will dearly thank them for helping my family rest peacefully. With no other task ahead of me, I searched through the remains of the village, taking any item that might be of use to me, before I grabbed my pack and vanished for what I thought would be for good.*

Ninja finally set down his cards, feeling completely drained. While there was still more to the story of his life, telling Ted about this part had been enough to stir his heart, and he didn’t think he had the strength to reveal any more just then. After taking a few calming breaths to restore his stable mindset, Ninja looked to his silent boyfriend.

Ted was staring at him wide-eyed, tears he couldn’t even hope to conceal running freely down his face. Ninja’s eyes were wet too, as he’d expected them to be, for even though he had run through these memories in his mind many times, this was the first time he had ever confessed them to another person. 

“T-that...that’s the saddest thing I’ve ever heard,” Ted quavered, more tears flooding his eyes and drenching his cheeks. “H-how did you possibly go on after that? Y-you were s-so young and...and...oh God, I’m so sorry!” Ted couldn’t help reaching out for Ninja and hugging him tightly to his body, feeling the dancer’s arms wrap around him as well. After a few minutes of sobbing, Ted pulled back, trying to wipe his eyes. “Look at me...I-I’m supposed to be the one consoling you, not the other w-way around. Forgive me.”

Ninja shook his head. *There is a reason I apologized for what I was about to tell you. I realize it’s a lot to take in.* 

“I-I wish… I could make it better for you,” Ted murmured, knowing how foolish that sounded but wanting to say it anyway. “I know there is no way to make any of that better, but I… I hate that you’ve suffered s-so much…”

Ninja hugged Ted tighter, one hand running soothingly along his back. *Thank you, Ted. Simply hearing your words of compassion is soothing to me, but you are even crying for me as well… I cannot express how it feels to know that you care for me this much. I have not been loved this strongly in a very long time…* 

Ted sniffled. “I had no idea you’d b-been through so much...I understand w-why you kept that to yourself for so long. You have always been someone I admired for your desire to help and protect others. I can really understand now why you are so b-brave and kind, because you learned from the v-very best teachers around.” 

Ted had to turn away as he teared up again, and Ninja did the same, feeling as if his heart had been clenched in someone’s fist.

*I have always regretted that I could not do more when I was young. I hated feeling so weak and helpless… and knowing others were giving their lives to save mine. I did not feel worthy of that life for a long time, even after I started using my abilities to protect others. Joining Linkara’s team helped… I felt at peace knowing I was protecting the world… and then that mission happened and I… I could not save anyone… I could only listen on helplessly again as they all… they… all…*

Ninja dropped his cards and buried his face in his hands. His shoulders shook as he was wracked with silent sobs, but Ted pulled him close regardless, unafraid of injury. They remained like that for some time until Ninja managed to calm down once again.

*I’m sorry for burdening you so greatly, Ted.*

“Don’t say that. This is not a burden. I want to be here if you need me, Ninja. If telling me these stories and crying in my arms is what will stop your nightmares and help you remember that you are a brave, kind, wonderful person, I would do this a thousand times a day.”

Ninja pulled off his mask and leaned forward, kissing Ted hard on the mouth. When he pulled back, Ted licked the saltwater from his lips.

*I am truly blessed to be loved by you, Ted.*

“I feel that way about you,” Ted admitted softly, rubbing at his red eyes. “I have loved you for so long, Ninja. I want to be everything to you just as you are to me. I am so blessed to know that you feel like you could talk to me about your past.” He reached out and grasped Ninja’s hand. “You...you felt like you could trust me with these demons which have haunted you and...and you even let me call you by your real name...I know it must have taken a lot for you to let me do that. I am so honored to know that you trust me with your life.”

Ninja couldn’t help gripping back, more tears leaking down onto his pale cheeks. *Being called by my name… most people take their names for granted, but I have longed to hear it spoken by someone who loves me. Every time I hear it pass your lips, Ted, I feel so much happiness and warmth inside me. While I am eternally grateful to my friends for all that they’ve done for me, you are the first person who… who helped me to love again, Ted. That’s why I was so scared when you were so cold and unable to wake up on that day…* He pulled Ted close to him again and buried his face in his shoulder, needing to hide his face as the parts of his heart that he was unused to opening up continued to grow wider. *I fear it would sap me of my strength if anything happened to you...I don’t know if I could go on if I lost you too.*

Even though Ninja didn’t mean to hurt him, his words struck Ted like knife through the heart. “I... I’ve always been so reckless,” he murmured, horrified with himself as he reflected on his past actions. “Even though I love you more than anyone, I’ve always rushed into danger and allowed myself to get hurt without ever thinking about how that might cause you pain as well! I can’t believe I’ve been so thoughtless with my own life...I’m so sorry-”

*Don’t, Ted.* Ted fell silent as Ninja gripped him more tightly, his face still hidden but his cards displaying his every emotion with delicate cursive letters. *Don’t apologize for every time you’ve tried to help others.* 

“But I’ve been so stupid!” Ted moaned, closing his eyes as he sadly recalled his past failures. “I’ve gotten stuck in trees, I’ve gotten injured during my karate classes, and I even risked my life by foolishly jumping front of a poisoned knife! Every time I acted without thinking, not about myself, or you, or anyone!”

Ted fell silent again when Ninja pulled back, staring at him with wide, clear eyes. *That is not true at all, Ted. You got stuck in trees while thinking of saving a kitten. You were injured while thinking about the safety of your students. You jumped in front of a knife because you were so focused on protecting me. You have always been thinking of helping others, even at great personal cost, and I will not have you downplaying those achievements for an unnecessary apology, Ted.* 

Ted sniffled again and wiped his eyes before nodding. “Okay, I understand. I won’t apologize, but I still feel bad about it.”

*That is alright, Ted.* Ninja’s expression grew determined. *It is human to feel bad about mistakes of the past, but don’t let those feelings bind you down. Use them to help you grow and change yourself for the better. Now that I am with you, I will teach you the difference between bravery and recklessness, and I will teach you the importance of valuing your own life just as much as I value it.* 

Ted blushed, still sniffling a bit as his chest grew warm and tight. “I am eternally grateful to have a teacher as wise and as loving as you, Shinobu.”

Ninja leaned in to kiss Ted softly. *I am honored to be your teacher, Ted. I only hope I can live up to the magnificence of the ones who taught me.* 

Ninja pulled back, his eyes misting over once again, before he allowed Ted to pull him down onto the bed and wept silently in his embrace. Being reminded of how many people he had lost had opened a deep wound inside Ninja, but now that he was home, surrounded by the new family he had gathered, and the new love he had been lucky enough to find, he felt that wound start to heal once again.


	5. Chapter 5

Harvey shuffled into the kitchen one morning, yawning as he stretched his shoulders and neck a little. 

“Gee, all that bed rest is doing more harm to my joints than good. Thank the Lord above that the doc finally cleared me for moving around the apartment. I was about to go stir-crazy in there.” Harvey padded toward the refrigerator, his designer slippers making a soft plopping sound with each step he took, before he gasped as a pair of arms encircled him from behind. “Criminy!”

 _Good morning, Harvey!_ Boffo honked as he continued to hug the older man from behind. _I’m so happy to see you up and about today!_

“Y-yeah, that makes two of us,” Harvey stuttered as he gently pried the clown’s arms from around his torso. 

_How are you feeling?_ Boffo inquired, leaning in much closer to Harvey than he normally did as he asked.

“Eh, just peachy, Chuckles,” Harvey said, trying to take a few steps backwards before he realized the refrigerator was impeding his path. “I’m just about to get a little breakfast, if you don’t mind.”

 _Not at all! In fact, why don’t you just get comfy at the table and I’ll get your breakfast for you!_ Boffo replied. 

Harvey quickly shook his head, trying to smile. “Oh, no thanks, I couldn’t ask for that.”

 _It’s no trouble at all!_ Boffo insisted, once again leaning in closer than Harvey would have preferred. 

“Er, uh, what about...” Harvey’s eyes darted around the kitchen before landing on a clock, “your job! I mean, aren’t you late for your hospital gig?”

Boffo smiled and shook his head. _I’ve taken time off so that I could be here with you all! You’ve been through some very tough times and I wanted to be close by and assist you as you recovered!_

“That’s real thoughtful of you,” Harvey said, admiring the clown’s devotion to the team despite his current annoyance with his behavior. “I guess I could take you up on that breakfast offer then.”

 _Wonderful!_ Boffo honked before he helpfully guided Harvey into a chair. _What would you like to eat?_

“I’m thinking eggs, toast, and coffee, black.” Harvey decided. 

_Coming right up!_

Harvey watched with slight surprise at how quickly Boffo moved to prepare his breakfast. By the time the coffee began brewing, the bread was already heating up in the toaster while the eggs were crackling away on the stove. “I thought Twinkle Toes was the only one who could cook in the blink of an eye,” he joked, making Boffo laugh happily. 

_You’re so funny, Harvey! I missed that about you!_ After pouring Harvey a mug of black coffee and sliding it across the table to him, Boffo turned back to the stove. _I got a lot of practice making breakfast for myself while you were all gone, so I guess I’ve gotten a bit quick at it. But it feels good to be making it for someone else again! It’s a shame Pollo can’t eat like the rest of us. I wonder if he thinks I’m odd for feeling that way and-oh dear, I’m rambling. Your breakfast is ready!_ Boffo announced, plating the food in record time before setting it in front of the singer.

“Well thanks, this sure looks swell,” Harvey said, smiling brightly as he lifted a piece of toast to his mouth. He paused from taking a bite though when he noticed Boffo taking a seat directly across from him and resting his chin in his hands as he gazed at the older man. “Oh, um, are you waiting for your food to finish cooking?”

 _No, I’ve already eaten. I just decided to keep you company!_ Boffo cheerfully announced. 

“Oh, uh, I see. Thanks, I guess.” Harvey didn’t want to appear ungrateful after Boffo had gone to so much effort for him so he set about enjoying his breakfast as best he could while being stared at. 

_How are the eggs?_

“Just perfect,” he said upon taking a bite. 

_And the coffee? Is it too hot?_

Harvey took a sip. “Nope, it’s just how I like it.”

_What about the toast? We only had strawberry jelly so I hope you weren’t in the mood for a different flavor._

“No, strawberry is fine.”

_That’s good. I know a lot of people enjoy grape jam or raspberry or blackberry, and some really like orange marmalade, so I really should keep a wider variety of breakfast spreads on tap. Of course Linksano loves his peanut butter toast, so I always have plenty of that on hand, both chunky and smooth jars, since he enjoys different kinds on different days._

“You don’t say.” Harvey was trying to keep his tone polite, but it was hard to pretend he was interested in what Boffo was rambling on about. He finished his toast and reached for his coffee cup only to realize that Boffo was already refilling it, despite the fact that he’d only taken a few sips. “Chuckles-”

 _Don’t worry, this is no trouble at all!_ Boffo honked with a grin. _I could do any number of things for you, Harvey, like make you another piece of toast or cut your eggs up into small pieces for you, or even feed you the rest of your meal if you’d like!_

“Y-you really don’t have to go that far for me!” Harvey quickly responded, clenching his fork tightly in his hand. “I know I’ve been sick and I appreciate your concern, but I’m feeling much better now, so you don’t have to fawn over me like this, Chuckles!”

“What’s this? Harvey not wanting to be fawned over?” Linkara playfully teased as he walked into the kitchen. “Who are you and what have you done with the real Mr. Finevoice?”

Harvey rolled his eyes, ready to make a smart remark to his boyfriend, when Linkara was suddenly crushed in one of Boffo’s spine-shattering embraces. Harvey couldn’t help chuckling at the sight and he took another sip of coffee. “I guess it’s your turn to be pampered, Kid. You’ll probably appreciate it more than I could.”

_Good morning, Linkara! It’s so good to see you again! Can I get you the comic pages, or even a regular comic to enjoy with your breakfast? Oh, and let me cook you breakfast today! You can just join Harvey at the table and I’ll bring you anything you like!_

“Right now a back brace sounds nice,” Linkara croaked before Boffo finally released him. 

_Of course! I’m sure Linksano has one in his lab!_ Boffo began to skip away but Linkara stopped him. 

“Boffo, I was just kidding. I’ll have whatever Harvey’s having, but cream and sugar in the coffee. I think he’s insane for taking it black.”

Harvey took another sip and cocked an eyebrow at Linkara. “What’s the problem with black coffee? It’s good for ya. Puts hair on your chest.”

Linkara rolled his eyes. “I do just fine without it, thanks. Wow, that was quick,” Linkara said in surprise as he looked down to see a plate of food had appeared. “Uh, you don’t have to put the fork in my hand, Boffo, I got it.”

 _Right, of course. Sorry for being so silly today._ Boffo quickly apologized. 

“No, it’s fine. Thanks again for cooking, since I wasn’t looking forward to trying it.”

“You call shoving a Pop-Tart into the toaster cooking?” Harvey teased, smiling when Linkara frowned. 

“Hey, 90s Kid eats Pop-Tarts! I enjoy the much more sophisticated Toaster Strudels, thank you very much.”

“Wow, Kid, you’re a regular Julia Child,” Harvey snarked, which earned him a swat on the arm. 

_Hehe, oh you two are so very cute when you’re bantering like that!_

Linkara looked across the table in surprise, not having realized that Boffo was sitting there and gazing at him as he ate. “Thanks, I guess. Uh, say Boffo, aren’t you hungry-”

“He already ate,” Harvey informed him. 

“Oh. Well, what about-”

“He’s not going to work either.”

Linkara shot Harvey a look before smiling over at the clown. “I guess you missed eating meals with us when we were gone.”

 _Yes, it was rather difficult to get used to dining in silence._ Boffo admitted, his fingers curling slightly as he recalled those unhappy times. _Pollo and Nimue tried to join me when they could, but it wasn’t the same, mostly because they can’t eat food and also because they had no interesting stories about their day to share. I’m really glad you all are back so that we can spend our mealtimes together again._

Linkara smiled and reached out to pat Boffo’s shoulder. “I’m glad we get to do this again as well. We really missed you Boffo-ack!”

Somehow, Boffo had managed to rush up behind Linkara and squeeze him tightly before he could finish his sentence. _I missed you all too! It’s so wonderful to be surrounded by people again!_ Boffo then whipped out his handkerchief and wiped it across Linkara’s chin. _Whoops, missed a spot, but don’t worry, I got it! And now that you’re clean, I should get back to your laundry, since I was planning to run a load today!_

“Boffo, you really don’t have to,” Linkara tried to protest but Boffo was already whistling spiritedly as he skipped out of the kitchen. Linkara sighed while Harvey poured himself another cup of coffee. 

“So, Kid, any ideas on how to handle that?”

“He’s just grateful to have us home, Harvey. I say we let him wait on us a little longer and he’ll eventually get tired of it and go back to normal.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Harvey reached for his new e-cigarette from out of his pocket and took a drag on it, blowing out a sizeable vapor cloud just as the door to the lab opened and Linksano stepped out. Harvey nodded to him and Linkara waved as his mouth was to full to speak politely. “Morning, Doc.”

“Good morning, gentlemen,” Linksano greeted cordially, looking to Harvey’s device with interest. “It seems as though you’re getting the hang of that apparatus.”

Harvey nodded, taking another puff before responding. “I was skeptical at first, but it ain’t too shabby. It’s different than what I’m used to, but it’s amazing how they got it to taste like my old brand did. Don’t burn my throat now.”

Linksano nodded in approval. “Technology marches on. Glad to see it’s working out for you.”Linksano was about to say something more when he was suddenly glomped by Boffo, who now carried the pleasant scent of laundry detergent. 

_Good morning, Oscar! I’m so happy to see you, my love! Can you believe the last time we hugged was when we woke up? I think that’s far too long a time to wait for hugs, don’t you? But now I can make up for it and I couldn’t be happier about it!_

Boffo’s smile was ear-to-ear as he squeezed the Linksano tighter, and he was so pleased to have his boyfriend back home with him that he was soon giving him very affectionate kisses. 

“B-Boffo-mmm-dear, we-mmm-Boffo-we-we’re not exactly alone right now,” Linksano tried to stammer out between smooches, his face growing red as his eyes constantly darted to Harvey and Linkara at the table.

“Oh, please, don’t mind us,” Harvey said, flashing an amused look at the flustered scientist. “We know you two lovebirds missed sharing a nest while we were away.”

This seemed to embarrass Linksano even more than the kisses were, so he quickly caught Boffo’s wrists in his hand and pulled them away from his body. 

_I’m sorry, dear; I didn’t mean to embarrass you._ Boffo said, his arms going limp at once as his expression grew apologetic. _Please don’t be mad. I promise to make it up to you._

“That won’t be necessary, Boffo,” Linksano replied, worried about what might be on the clown’s mind when it came to apologizing. “I understand your feelings and I know you didn’t mean any harm by your actions.”

 _You are so sweet._ Boffo’s eyes softened as he gazed lovingly upon Linksano. He was on the verge of kissing him again when the beep of the oven suddenly drew him forward. _My cupcakes are done!_

“Cupcakes?” Linkara asked in surprise. “Didn’t you just bake some a couple days ago?”

 _Yes, but those are already gone, along with the cookies, brownies, and the Boston crème pie I made!_ Boffo explained as he took a new batch of freshly baked treats out to cool. _Everyone came home with very large appetites it seems!_

“Chuckles, that’s real sweet of you, but you really don’t have to bake us something every day,” Harvey said, eyeing the cupcakes uncertainly. While he enjoyed sweets as much as the next guy, he was worried his perfect figure might start to widen if he kept enjoying these desserts every day. 

_It’s no problem at all!_ Boffo happily honked as he looked around at his friends eagerly. _I’m here to help, so if there’s anything at all I can get for you, just let me know._

“We will, Boffo, but for now why don’t you take a break?” Linkara asked. 

Boffo beamed at the man before pulling him into another back-breaking hug. _You are the kindest employer I’ve ever had, Linkara! I’ll be sure to take that break once I finish cleaning 90s Kid’s skateboard and shining Harvey’s shoes!_

“Ack...” Linkara moaned when Boffo finally released him, watching with a wince as the clown skipped out of the room in search of frosting. “Maybe we should have a little talk with him.”

“Try to be patient with him,” Linksano told them, fiddling with his fingers and looking a bit worried as he gazed after Boffo. “All the time Boffo spent alone here really didn’t do him any good, and he seems to crave constant companionship now. Also, I fear that he may be worrying that he doesn’t do enough to help us.”

Harvey looked stunned. “Chuckles, not do enough? He does us any more favors around here and we’ll have to nominate him for sainthood.”

Linksano nodded. “I know, he runs himself ragged doing things for others but it genuinely brings him joy. I just fear that he’s being spurred out of a sense of desperation. Maybe it is best we talk with him. I’m not sure. I suppose it’s up to you, Linkara. You’re the one who’s more suited to make decisions.”

Linkara frowned slightly as he saw Linksano start to wring his hands a bit. “Linksano, you okay? You look kinda tense.”

Honestly, Linksano had been struggling with self-doubt ever since returning from their mission. Even though Boffo had reassured him that he was a genuinely good person, Linksano would never be able to fully prevent a bout of madness from one day slipping through his defenses and overtaking his mind as it had done so easily in the past. He had been trying to throw himself into his work ever since he’d arrived home, but Linksano knew that avoiding his insecurities would not work forever. However, now was not the time to address these issues when Boffo was suffering from something that needed attention.

“I’m alright, Linkara. I’m still just...adjusting to being home, I suppose.”

Linkara nodded, understanding that the mission had taken a huge toll on everyone involved. “I get it. Well, I don’t want Boffo to feel like he needs to prove anything to us, so why don’t we all talk with him together right now?”

“I think that’s a good idea, Kid,” Harvey agreed as he brought his dishes over to the sink. At that point Boffo had returned and he hurried to Harvey’s side at once.

_I can get that for you, Harvey._

“Boffo, dear, it’s alright.” Boffo turned around in surprise when he felt Linksano’s hands land on his shoulders. “Please, dear, come into the living room and take a rest. You’ve been working hard all morning and you must take care of yourself.”

Boffo’s eyes widened in realization and he quickly nodded. _You’re right, Linksano, I must take care of myself. I will rest for now._

Linksano smiled in relief. “Good. I’ll come sit with you.”

“Me too,” Linkara added. 

“And me,” Harvey chimed in. 

Boffo looked delighted as they all headed into the living room together. _We haven’t sat here together for a while_ he remarked as he took a seat next to Linksano on the couch. 

“I know, it really has been too long,” Linkara replied as he settled into a chair before looking directly at the clown. “Boffo, I want to really thank you for everything you’ve been doing for us lately. You’ve been cooking and cleaning and helping us with so many favors that I don’t think I have any work to do for the next month.”

Boffo smiled and shook off the praise. _You don’t need to thank me, I’m happy to help._

“Actually, it’s not just these past few days that you’ve really had our backs,” Harvey added, taking another puff on his cigarette. “You’ve been looking out for us for a long time now, Chuckles. You’re always there with a sympathetic ear or a shoulder to cry on if we need it.”

Boffo turned to Harvey in touched surprise. _Thank you, Harvey. Though I never thought I was doing anything special. I’ve just always wanted to support you all because you’ve been such kind and wonderful friends to me._

“Of course we would, since you’ve been a kind and wonderful friend to us all,” Linkara chimed in, causing Boffo’s cheeks to turn pink. “It really must’ve been hard to look after the base while we were gone, and I really do appreciate it. That’s why we want you to rest up now, since you’ve already done your duties.”

Boffo surprised them all by faltering a bit and looking down at his lap. _My duties aren’t the same as yours, Linkara. I can clean the base and cook for you all, and be there when you need help with any sort of task, but you all are the ones who do the important tasks. I am not strong enough or skilled enough to know how to fight or protect the Earth. I just try to help however I can and to not get in your way._

Everyone seemed startled by Boffo’s confession and Linksano quickly reached for his hand. “Boffo, please don’t talk that way,” he pleaded, looking very concerned. “I’ve told you before, just because you don’t participate in battles with us does not mean you don’t mean just as much as all of us here! The support and compassion you’ve always given us is extremely important!”

“No one’s ever thought you were in the way around here, Chuckles,” Harvey was quick to add. “In fact, we love having you here, especially when we need to lighten the mood. You gotta million-watt smile that makes everyone feel brighter just by looking at it.”

“Not to mention you’re the best accountant I’ve ever had,” Linkara said cheerily. “You know all the best loopholes when I’m doing my taxes. I wouldn’t be able to feed and shelter everyone if I didn’t have you to consult about my money–in fact, I should be paying you to consult with Harvey about his.” Harvey scoffed but continued to smile at the clown. 

Boffo was biting his lip now and looking around him uncertainly. _Thank you. You’re all so very kind to say that. I suppose I’m just being foolish to feel like I could do more for you._

“You are not foolish at all,” Linksano reassured him as he squeezed his hand gently. “You’re just determined to do the best you can for us all. We appreciate you so much, Boffo, and we just wish you could appreciate your own efforts as well.”

Boffo’s lips quirked into a small smile and he squeezed Linksano’s hand in return. _I’ll try to do that from now on. I really am sorry if I’ve been bothering you all lately._

“Think nothing of it,” Linkara replied happily. “We still love eating your cooking and having you help us out when we need it, Boffo, but you don’t have to follow us around and help with every single chore we need to do.”

Boffo nodded and tried to take what they were saying to heart. _I understand, Linkara. I’m sorry for going overboard. I just missed you all very much. I like to be needed, and it’s hard when there isn’t someone around who needs your help._

“We always need you. We wouldn’t all get along the same without you, Chuckles.” Boffo couldn’t help smiling bashfully at that, causing the rest of them to smile as well. “But I think you’d better take this chance to relax, since we’ve all had a pretty rough time of it lately.”

Boffo nodded again, lifting his hand to his mouth as he tried to stifle a yawn. _I suppose you’re right. I am feeling a little fatigued now that you mention it._

Linksano patted Boffo’s hand kindly. “Why don’t you take a nap, dear? I’ll wake you up when it’s time for lunch, and one of us can make it for you this time.”

 _Thank you, dear. I would really appreciate that._ Boffo squeezed Linksano’s hand once again before he stood and headed up the stairs. 

“He’s a good egg,” Harvey murmured, taking another drag on his cigarette. “You really put together a fine team here, Kid.”

Linkara grinned. “I sure did. Only the best of the best are fit to work as part of my crew.”

Linksano felt another wave of self-doubt wash over him but he kept his mouth shut and twitched his fingers instead. “Anyway, while Boffo is taking a well-deserved rest, I still have plenty of energy,” Linkara said, standing up as well. “I want to get an early start on creating some new magical items. Linksano, are you free right now? I’d love to have your input on this.”

“Me?” Linksano asked in surprise. 

“Of course you,” Linkara replied, still grinning. “You have been studying up on magitech for some time, right?”

“Right, of course,” Linksano said. “I’d be happy to assist you.”

“Alright, let’s meet up on Comicron-1 in fifteen minutes.”

Fifteen minutes later, Linksano was examining what seemed to be an ordinary pocket knife. 

“Here’s what I’m thinking,” Linkara began as he pulled out a piece of paper covered in his handwriting. “The ice dagger you made for Ninja is working great, so I want you to infuse that same magical property into this knife. However, since this knife has a variety of different blades and tools within it, why don’t we imbue each one with a different elemental or spiritual power? For example, the main blade can be of ice, but the can opener segment can be imbued with fire magic, and the corkscrew water. I’m also thinking about somehow enhancing the power of the flashlight to include some type of barrier magic.”

Linksano nodded as Linkara spoke, his mind already whirling around with ideas. “If created properly, that sounds like quite a useful item, Linkara.”

“I knew you’d like it,” Linkara said, grinning. “I’m sure you’ll also like helping me come up with the other enhancements we can make to this thing. Let me know what ideas you’re thinking about, Linksano.”

Linksano looked surprised and almost unnerved by Linkara’s vote of confidence, closing the pocket knife and setting it down on his workbench. “You really want my input on this? Magic is your forte, and while I can make the technology aspect of it happen, I really feel as though you should be the one leading the way with this idea.”

Linkara seemed taken aback, his previous worry about Linksano’s conduct returning with a vengeance. “Of course I want your input, Linksano. The whole reason I have you as a scientific advisor is because you’ve come up with many brilliant ideas that changed the whole way the team functions for the better. I’m pretty sure we’ve used the teleporters every day since the Christmas you gave them to us.”

Linksano looked down and began fiddling with random instruments so he wouldn’t have to look into Linkara’s face. “That’s different,” he said quietly. “The teleporters were my own idea, creation, and design, so I knew how to visualize the end result and achieve my goal; if I had ended up failing, it would have been my own fault and I would have been able to accept that. But if I fail when it comes to this, then I must bear the shame of not being able to achieve the results you require from me. It would be a…much more powerful failure to live with.”

Linkara stared at the scientist incredulously. “Linksano, nobody’s asking you to be perfect here,” he tried to explain. “I understand that this might be a challenging task for you that might take some time to complete, but I still have confidence that you can do it. You’ve been churning out great results so far even though you knew basically nothing about the subject mere months ago. Why are you so nervous about getting something wrong now?”

Linksano sighed and picked up the pocket knife again, shuddering a bit as he was reminded of the thin, silver blade his trial made him wield. “I suppose I’m just surprised...that you still trust me with such things, Linkara. Especially after the way we were introduced to each other in the first place.”

Linkara looked completely perplexed now. “What are you talking about, Linksano? I’ve been working with you for years and trusting you to run things in the lab, up here on the ship, and to back me up during battles, and all of sudden you’re surprised about it? I...” Linkara trailed off for a moment as he watched Linksano nervously fiddle with the knife. “This is because of the mission, isn’t it? Your trial is what’s making you think about this.”

Linksano swallowed nervously and set the pocket knife on the table. “I was reminded of how easily I could betray you... all of you. At any time the madness could return and drive me to...unspeakable acts.”

Linkara could see by the way Linksano’s hands shook that he was seriously disturbed by what he had experienced, so he stepped closer to the man and looked at him resolutely. “What happened in the past is in the past, Linksano. I am not going to punish you now for things you did back then, so you shouldn’t be worrying about me not trusting you because of how we met. Now, when it comes to the present and future, I am not going to punish you for things you might do either. I trust you completely with my life, Linksano, and I trust you with the lives of everyone else who works with me. You aren’t going to voluntarily betray of, that I am one hundred percent certain of.”

“But what if it’s not voluntarily?” Linksano snapped, his panic levels rising considerably. “What if the madness returns and I can’t fight it?” Linksano tensed when Linkara rested his hands atop his shoulders before relaxing as he felt the warmth of the other man’s palms soak through his turtleneck. 

“If the madness returns, then everyone here will do their damnedest to help you fight it,” he said using the same tone of conviction that he did for his most powerful speeches. “We are not just your friends, Linksano, we are your family now, and we will not let you leave us so easily.”

“Don’t you understand that my madness doesn’t _care_ if you’re my family or not!” Linksano shouted, startling Linkara back a step. “When it sweeps over me, the man you see before you disappears! He recedes into a shell of despair and desperation as a madman possesses the flesh he carries! Then when it’s over, he emerges and is forced to face the aftermath,” Linksano’s shoulders trembled as he leaned against the bench for support. “When it overtakes me, I lose sight of who you are, and how much I c-care about you all… Linkara, my trial was a living hell. I was so easily lured into...into slaughtering you all and for such a gentle voice...nothing like the ones that I...I...” He seemed to wobble and Linkara quickly moved forward, but Linksano suddenly straightened up, as though snapping out of a trance, and he raised a hand for Linkara to stop. “I’m alright. Y-you don’t have to come near me. You don’t know what I could do to you. After all, I know that you don’t really trust me.” Linkara’s eyes widened and Linksano gave a bitter, tight-lipped smile. “Don’t act like you don’t know what I’m talking about.”

Linkara’s expression hardened, his eyes gaining a somewhat pained quality to them, before he clenched his fists. “We’re family, Linksano,” he repeated, his voice steady and calm. “I do trust you, completely, and I know exactly what you’re capable of. That’s why I’m going to do what I should have done long ago.”Linksano looked up, still anxious but now slightly curious as well. “When you first joined my team, I warned you that any funny business would get you banished to a distant planet of ice and snow. I thought that was the only way to keep you in line in case you were trying to trick me, but now I know exactly who you are, Linksano. You are brilliant and arrogant but you care for every one of us, even more than you know. You wouldn’t have been able to pass your trial if that wasn’t true.” Linksano’s brows knit together but he remained silent. “That’s why I am officially revoking my threat, Linksano. There is nothing you can do which will cause you to be banished, because family does not give up on each other.”

Linksano’s trembling fingers twitched as he looked at Linkara in shock. “You…you really mean that, don’t you? You trust me that much, even though I-”

“I trust you that much,” Linkara cut in, not needing to hear anything more. Linksano continued to stare at him before he extended his arms around Linkara for a brief moment. 

“Thank you,” he whispered as he hugged the other man, feeling for the first time in days like he wasn’t some monster in disguise. Linkara hugged Linksano back until the scientist eventually pulled away, his face very red. “Um, c-can we keep this moment between the two of us?”

Linkara smiled. “Sure. Although I know Boffo would love to hear how much he’s rubbing off on you.”

Linksano groaned, running a hand over his head. “He wouldn’t just love it, he’d never let me hear the end of it.” Linksano took a deep breath and tried to collect himself, and as he did so Linkara turned his gaze towards the ceiling. 

“Nimue?”

“Online,” the AI replied at once. 

“I want you to upload Emergency Protocol LNK-987.”

“Scanning...scanning...confirmed. File is uploaded.”

Linkara gave a confident look to Linksano as he continued. “Nimue, delete file permanently from data banks.”

“This unit is required to ask if you are certain of this decision.”Nimue reminded. 

Linkara nodded without hesitation. “I’m positive.”

“Confirmed. Complying with request in 3...2...1...the file has been removed permanently from the data banks.”

Linksano looked down to hide his emotions, his hands fiddling with the pocket knife once again. “I truly do appreciate this, Linkara,” he said quietly, still feeling too embarrassed and shy to meet the man’s gaze. “I appreciate everything you have done for me, even if I don’t mention it nearly enough. I very much enjoy being part of this f-family here.”

“We enjoy having you here too, Linksano. Please don’t forget that.”

“I-I’ll try not to.”

Linkara chuckled again. “Sheesh, both you and Boffo are the Try-Hard twins today. Maybe both of you should take the day off and catch up on some rest.”

“I don’t think you need to go that far,” Linksano tried to protest before he was overwhelmed with an enormous yawn. Then he blushed and looked down. “Alright, perhaps you should go that far.”

“Alright then, this is an official order. I want you to take the rest of the day off, Linksano. In fact, I want you and Boffo to take off more time than that. You two haven’t gotten any real alone time since you came home, so I want you two to talk it over and decide where you’d like to travel to, because I am giving you both official time off. You can leave the base like 90s Kid and Ninja have and spend as much time as you need together.”

“Linkara, I-I don’t know what to say,” Linksano said slowly a moment later. “I’m so touched that you would offer that to us. I can’t thank you enough.”

“You’re not going to hug me again, are you?” Linkara asked in a playful voice. 

Linksano blushed but managed a small smile. “I think I’ll leave that to Boffo after he finds out we’re going on vacation.”

Linkara couldn’t help wincing as he pre-emptively rubbed his back. “Remind me to wear a Kevlar vest before we give him the good news.”

Linksano laughed a bit, perking Linkara’s spirits up even higher. “I don’t blame you one bit, Linkara. But for now,” he stopped to yawn again. “I think I’m going to join Boffo in bed. F-for a nap, I mean!”

He flushed deeper and Linkara snickered. “Linksano, your modesty never ceases to amaze me. Don’t worry; I know that all you’ll be doing is napping. You can save the other activities for when you’re on vacation.”

Linksano tittered a bit in embarrassment before reaching for his teleporter. “I-I suppose I should be on my way then.”

“Good. Rest well and I’ll be around if you need anything.”Linkara reached for his own teleporter to exit the ship. 

“Thank you, Linkara...for everything.”Linkara looked up when he heard Linksano utter that, but the scientist had already teleported away. 

The hero couldn’t help but smile. “Thank you, Linksano.”


	6. Chapter 6

“The Ninja-Style Dancer has arrived, Linkara.”

Linkara looked up from his spell book. “Thanks, Pollo. Since 90s Kid said he couldn’t make it today that should be everyone. I guess it’s time to get this meeting started.”

He stood up from his futon and tucked a small wooden box under his arm before strolling out into the living room, where his teammates had assembled. Linkara couldn’t help frowning slightly when he saw Harvey sitting on the couch next to Linksano, but the singer had insisted on participating. Since his cough had finally settled down, and since the scientist had promised to monitor him closely, Linkara found it hard to refuse his request.

“Thank you all for coming today,” he began as he walked over to the coffee table and set the wooden box down upon it. “I know we’ve been enjoying this past week of rest, but there’s something that’s been weighing on my mind ever since we returned home. I suspect it’s been weighing on all of your minds as well.”

Linkara lifted the lid from the box and revealed the magical quill they had all worked so hard to acquire during their last mission. Unfortunately he had been forced to abandon the quill’s original box to keep up their ruse against Elle and her minions, but fortunately the quill was still in perfect condition, and was not at all bent, crushed, or damaged from its time inside Linkara’s pocket.

Once the quill was unveiled, all eyes were instantly drawn to it, watching keenly as it seemed to glow with a soft yet sinister light. Boffo couldn’t help shivering as he gazed upon what had kept Linksano and the others away from him for so long, and he pressed closer to his boyfriend’s side.

“Gee,” Harvey muttered quietly as he got his first proper look at the pen. “I don’t get any of this magic business, but even I can tell that thing’s got some real juice in it.”

“I understand that it must truly be powerful if another magic user was attempting to acquire it before us,” Linksano added, “but honestly I’m puzzled as to how a flimsy feather pen can even be called a weapon in the first place.”

“We can’t let appearances fool us. I’m guessing that since this weapon is in the form of a pen, I’m probably meant to write with it,” Linkara deduced as he pulled a blank sheet of paper out of the desk which stood against the wall. “That’s what Elle tried to do with it when we gave her the fake quill, so I might as well see if I can get it to work.”

 _Be careful, Linkara._ Boffo honked.

Linkara nodded and ran the soft feathers of the quill through his fingertips a few times before slowly lowering the inked end onto the page. If this weapon was meant to work for magic users, perhaps it could cast spells without the usual necessary requirements. Linkara decided to test this out by writing out the words to a simple shield spell he often cast around the base. After a full five minutes of waiting, nothing seemed to happen. Linkara frowned slightly and wrote down the words to another spell, one which he used to enchant his toys, and looked pointedly at the toy light saber which had been propped up in the corner of the room. Again, minutes passed with nothing happening. 

“So… is it working?” Harvey wondered.

“It doesn’t seem to be,” Linksano murmured in response.

“I wonder if this thing only works with offensive spells,” Linkara eventually muttered, which drew Ninja’s attention. 

*I don’t mean to doubt your decision-making capabilities, Linkara but do you think it’s wise to cast offensive magic inside our home?*

“I’ve got shields and protection spells already in place all over the base,” Linkara replied. “I think I’d actually feel safest casting attack magic in here over anywhere else, but if anyone feels uncomfortable then we can try this in a different location.”

“I would advise against that,” Linksano countered. “We don’t know who or what is capable of sensing that quill and we might be exposing ourselves to grave danger if we leave the safety of the apartment.”

Boffo shivered and gripped tightly to Linksano’s arm, which seemed to affect Ninja as well.

*I understand your point. Upon further reflection, I agree that we should remain in a safe location where it is difficult to sense the quill.*

“Any other objections?” When no one dissented, Linkara nodded. “Now that that’s settled, there’s still the matter of which offensive spell I should use. Give me a minute to check through my book for one that doesn’t cause too much damage.”

“Linkara, I have a suggestion,” Pollo said, floating closer to the man before he had a chance to even open his spell book. “Why not try to attack me? My body is capable of withstanding magic which can harm humans, so there is less risk of causing serious injury with the pen, and even if you do manage to harm me, I can download into another body until you repair this one.”

“Pollo, are you sure you want to do that?” Linkara asked, looking at the robot in concern. “I can just as easily cast a spell at the wall. I’ve already mastered several repair spells, thanks to Linksano’s daily lab explosions. 

While Linksano crossed his arms and huffed, Pollo looked back at Linkara as resolutely as a robot could. “Everyone else has done their part to help with this mission. Now I would like to do mine.”

Linkara smiled and touched Pollo’s head fondly. “Alright, then let’s give it a shot.”

After flipping through the pages for a minute or so, Linkara finally found a simple attack spell. 

“If this works, I should be hitting you with enough force to knock you back a few feet,” Linkara explained to Pollo. “Are you ready for this?”

“If I had working arms, I’d be giving you a thumbs up right now.”

Linkara let out a small smirk before his expression grew serious. He took in a breath before slowly writing out the words to the spell across the paper.

He and the rest of the team then braced themselves for the impact that was to come, but to their bewilderment, and Linkara’s frustration, Pollo remained floating in the air as if nothing had happened.

*Perhaps you made a spelling error?* Ninja suggested.

“No, Ninja, I copied everything down perfectly.”

 _Maybe this quill is not meant to hurt people at all._ Boffo suggested with a hopeful look. It took every ounce of patience Linkara had not to roll his eyes at him.

“I doubt that, Boffo, seeing as this thing was specifically classified as a weapon.”

 _Oh, right._ While Linksano patted Boffo’s hand consolingly, Harvey patted his chin in contemplation.

“You sure there ain’t any more clues as to how this thing works in that book of yours, Kid?”

“The page with the instructions to find the quill is no longer legible and I don’t know when it will be again,” Linkara admitted glumly. 

“Surely there must be some way to figure this out,” Linksano said. “If that dreadful woman could determine how to use it, then I’m sure you will too, Linkara.”

There were murmurs of agreement and encouragement following this statement, which caused Linkara to smile a bit.

“Thanks guys. I’m not giving up that easily. Let me think about this all for a few minutes, okay?”

While the team agreed and fell silent, Linkara sank into his desk chair and leaned back, his eyes sliding shut as he worked to recall the words to the poem which had first told them about the quill’s existence. 

As he remembered it, the poem had talked about a weapon of great wonder and power which could be retrieved if they obeyed the words and overcame the trials...and the scrolls within each trial had also mentioned obeying the words in order to overcome said trial. Was that they key to solving this puzzle?

“Obey the words,” Linkara repeated slowly, still running the soft, feathery side of quill through his fingers. “Obey...obey? Is that it?”

“What do you mean, Kid?” Harvey wondered. 

Linkara glanced at each of them seriously. “I think I’m finally on to something, but I’ll need to test it out. Pollo, are you ready for another attempt?”

“Just tell me what you need me to do,” Pollo replied as he floated closer.

“Okay, I’ll need you to land on the coffee table and stay there without moving at all until I instruct you to.”

Pollo quickly got into position while Linkara picked up the piece of paper. This time he scribbled down something different.

Obey the words: Pollo rises into the air.

“What is happening?” Pollo asked in alarm when he suddenly started hovering above the table. “Linkara, I am not disobeying you! My body is the one disobeying my internal commands!”

“Actually, you’re doing exactly what I wanted you to do,” Linkara exclaimed, a proud smile now stretched across his face. “It looks like I’ve finally figured this out-”

“Linkara! I don’t mean to interrupt but I don’t think I’m going to be able to stop myself!” Pollo called out as his head bumped against the ceiling.

“Whoops, sorry about that, Pollo!” Linkara quickly returned to his paper and wrote: Obey the words: Pollo stops rising into the air and regains control of his body.

Instantly, Pollo returned to coffee table. 

*Are you alright, Pollo?* Ninja asked.

“Yes, I’m fine now. My functions and internal processes are once again under my command.”

“Was that really your doing, Kid?” Harvey asked, now glancing at the quill in slight disbelief.

“I’m almost one hundred percent positive it was, but I’d like to do another test. Thanks again for volunteering, Pollo, but now I’d like to see what this quill can do to a human.”

“That’s alright with me,” Pollo replied as he floated over to nestle on the arm of the couch. “I think I’ve had enough of magic for one day.”

“Okay, so Linksano, come take the quill and write what I tell you to, okay?”

“Oh, um, alright.” Looking a bit uncertain, Linksano stood and crossed the room before taking the quill from Linkara and positioning it over the paper as he waited for further instructions. 

“Now write this: Obey the words: Linkara lifts one leg up over his head.”

“Kid, what are you doing?” Harvey’s brow furrowed in worry, but his expression quickly morphed into shock when Linkara actually managed to lifted one of his legs up over his head. “Kid! How are you doing that?”

“Owwwwwowwwwwowwwww it’s not by my own choice owwwww!” Linkara moaned, agony suddenly spreading through his body. 

_Wow, Linkara, I don’t even think I could do that._ Even though Boffo hated to see Linkara in pain, he couldn’t help being impressed with his sudden flexibility. 

“Owwwwwowwww thanks owwwwowww Linksano write that I lower my leg back to the ground nowwwwww!” Linksano hastily complied. “Damn that smarts,” Linkara groaned as he rubbed his aching thigh, “but it was worth it to prove my theory correct. However, I’d like to run a few more tests.”

“Kid, please, no more hurting yourself,” Harvey begged, trying to reach out for the younger man. Linkara smoothly took his hand and rubbed it soothingly. 

“Don’t worry, Harvey. I promise I won’t be doing something that stupid again, but I need to learn the extent of this thing’s power. So Linksano, I need you to write this: Obey the words: Linkara casts a shield spell. Then write: Obey the words: Linkara rides Boffo’s unicycle. Which reminds me: Boffo, can I borrow your unicycle?”

 _Sure, Linkara, though I thought you weren’t able to ride that._ Boffo replied after retrieving the vehicle from where it was stored inside the closet.

“I know, but I want to see if the power of this quill allows me do things I couldn’t before.”

“This ought to be amusing,” Linksano muttered as he once again wrote down Linkara’s requests. His words proved true and a chorus of giggles broke out once Linkara balanced rather unevenly atop Boffo’s unicycle. Even though he seemed on the verge of toppling over multiple times, he remained upright until Linksano wrote the words allowing Linkara to stop.

*Very impressive* Ninja told him.

“With this kind of power, you’d likely be able to attempt almost any activity imaginable,” Pollo commented.

“I wouldn’t have believed it if I didn’t see it with my own eyes. So this kooky thing can make ya do anything, even something you’ve never been able to do before?” Harvey asked, looking with even more disbelief at the quill this time. 

“I’m willing to bet it does even more than that,” Linkara mused. “I have one last test for it. Linksano, I want you to write one more thing, and a minute after we see the effects, I want you to write the command for me to stop.”

“What will you be attempting this time, Linkara?” Linksano wondered as he turned the paper over so he could write on the back. 

“The impossible,” Linkara replied with a grim smile. “Write down: Obey the words: Linkara loves _One More Day._ ”

Four pairs of eyebrows lifted at once but not a word was spoken. This was truly the ultimate test of the quill’s powers. Linksano took a deep breath and scribbled the words onto the paper, before he lowered the pen and watched for Linkara’s reaction.

At first Linkara simply stared back at him silently, not looking at all different from how he usually did.

“So, Linkara...” Linksano eventually asked, unable to resist, “what’s your opinion on One More Day?”

Linkara broke out into a large grin. “Easily Joe Quesada’s best work!”

“Really?” Pollo chirped.“You didn’t think that Spider-Man making a deal with the devil was a bad idea?”

“Devil?” Linkara chuckled. “That was just Mephisto. He wasn’t making a deal with the literal ‘devil’. It’s a much different situation than that.”

*What about the dissolving of the marriage between Peter Parker and Mary Jane?* Ninja wondered.

“Hey, marriages don’t last forever in comic books. I’m sure it was for the best.”

“So...you honestly and truly… love One More Day?” Harvey asked, perhaps the most in shock that these words were coming out of Linkara’s mouth.

Linkara threw his hands up into the air and laughed heartily. “Yes! I love it! It’s one of the best ‘Spider-Man’ comics ever written!”

“Alright, that’s quite enough of that.” Linksano hastily scribbled down the command to stop and Linkara’s laughter turned to screams of rage as he clutched at his forehead. 

“What the hell was that?! I hate that story! He was the freaking devil! Joe Quesada is the biggest hack in all of comics!”

Linkara continued to curse and carp for a while longer as Linksano looked down at the quill with curiosity. 

“It seems that this little pen can accomplish the impossible by transforming and controlling a person’s very thoughts. No wonder it was considered a weapon of great wonder and power.”

*Watching Linkara completely forget his hatred for that comic was rather disturbing* Ninja admitted.

“You said it,” Harvey agreed, watching Linkara with worry. “That doohickey really can make a person believe anything, can’t it?”

Linkara shook his head and took a few breaths to get himself under control. “You’re right, Harvey. This quill has the ability to completely brainwash and manipulate a person. That’s why it was so important that we find it before it fell into the wrong hands.”

Linkara retrieved the quill from Linksano then and placed it back inside its box before covering it with the wooden lid. 

“I’m going to take some time to look up some very strong protective, camouflage, and barrier spells, and once I’m ready I’ll make sure that no one ever finds this quill again,” he informed the others, the box still held securely in his arms. “We’ll let 90s Kid know about what the quill does once he comes home, but after today I don’t want anybody using this thing. The quill’s power is immeasurable. It can be used to commit any number of crimes, atrocities, and who knows what else. It will be our job to ensure that no one else will ever be able to even know of its existence, so I’m counting on all of you to never say a word about it to anyone. We will all share this secret and trust in each other to never reveal it. Agreed?”

“Agreed, Kid,” Harvey murmured, while the others nodded their assent as well. 

“Good. I’m glad we all understand.” Linkara let out a large yawn just then and suddenly realized just how heavy his eyelids felt. “Well, now that this is taken care of, why don’t we all get some rest?”

 _Uh, Linkara, it’s 4 in the afternoon._ Boffo gently reminded him.

“Oh. Well, then, how about I get some rest and the rest of you return to your vacations. As of now this meeting is officially dismissed.”

*Thank you, Linkara* Ninja replied before vanishing in a puff of smoke. Linksano and Boffo also wandered out of the room with Pollo following along after them.

Linkara yawned once again and stood up, intending to head right to his bedroom, when he realized Harvey was walking alongside him. “Are you still feeling sleepy?”

“If I had the option to wrap myself in satin sheets and goose down pillows for a year, I’d do it,” Harvey replied, drawing a chuckle from his boyfriend. Linkara shifted the box to under one arm while placing his free hand inside Harvey’s.

“I hear you. After going through all of that, I feel like I could sleep for quite a while myself.”

“Mind having company while you snooze?” Harvey asked innocently.

Linkara shot him a look. “Harvey-”

“Nah, I’m not talking about getting up to any trouble,” he quickly clarified. “I just miss having you at my side when I fall asleep and wake up. It gets pretty lonely in that big old room all by myself, you know.”

“Your room’s bigger than everyone else’s,” Linkara replied as they headed up the stairs.

“Aw, come on, Kid. I’m feeling almost back to my old self again, so there won’t be anything for you to worry about. Please?”

Linkara could never resist when Harvey begged and flashed him that adorable crooked smile so he sighed and reached for his doorknob without further resistance. “Alright, fine, I give up. We can nap together, but napping is all we’ll be doing.”

“You won’t regret this, Kid,” Harvey cheerfully replied as he pulled Linkara into a hug. 

“Yeah, yeah. Come on, I’m exhausted enough just talking to you.” 

As Linkara went to settle the box containing the quill onto the desk in his room, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“You know, Kid, I was just thinking: we’re never gonna get an opportunity like this again, so wouldn’t it be a shame to squander this chance to utilize the abilities of such a fun little doo-dad-”

“We are not using an all-powerful coercive weapon as a sex toy!”


	7. Chapter 7

90s Kid cracked open one eye and glanced at the time, happy when he realized that it was still a good hour away from when Dolly usually made breakfast. That meant he had more time to stay here, snuggled and warm with Dan pressed against him. 90s Kid lowered his head enough to gaze at the slumbering man, smiling as he watched him snore softly. Dan had thankfully been sleeping much better the past few days, which had caused 90s Kid’s own sleep habits to improve as well, since he wasn’t constantly awakened by someone who was frightened and in need of reassurance. The teen shifted slightly, prepared to lower his head and return to sleep for a little longer, when Dan suddenly opened his eyes and peered up at him.

“Morning,” he said in a groggy voice. 

“Did I wake you?” 90s Kid murmured, one hand gently running through Dan’s hair. “Sorry, Dan, I didn’t mean to.”

“No, it’s okay,” Dan reassured him as he sat up, wrapping his arms around 90s Kid to cuddle into him once again. “I feel fantastic right now.”

90s Kid hugged Dan back. “So, no nightmares?”

Dan nodded, closing his eyes as the scalp massage continued. “Yeah. I haven’t really been dreaming much of anything lately.”

“That’s too bad, cuz I just had the most radical dream about surfing on a wave of lava. It’s a shame you’re missing out on awesome stuff like that, dude.”

Dan chuckled. “If it means no more nightmares, I’m fine not having another dream ever again. It’s not like I need them anyway now that you’re home,” he said softly, as he looked up into 90s Kid’s eyes. “There’s nothing more I could wish for than you, sweetie.”

90s Kid squeezed Dan tightly before the two tumbled back down, gently caressing and kissing each other as much as they desired. Eventually 90s Kid found himself tracing gentle patterns along Dan’s neck, since he inevitably ended up at that destination whenever he and Dan were being affectionate, although this time his touches were less sensual than normal. 90s Kid gently ran one finger along the faint scars that had appeared on his boyfriend’s skin not too long ago. He couldn’t help frowning as he studied each almost invisible mark, since to him they were far from unnoticeable. 

Eventually Dan realized what was happening and he tensed up unconsciously, his shoulders pressing against his cheeks in a sad attempt to hide the signs of injury. “Sorry you have to see those, Kid. I know how ugly they are.”

“You could never be ugly,” 90s Kid replied, kissing Dan’s cheek softly in an attempt to soothe him. “Even though I wish that stuff wasn’t there, I still think you’re the best-looking dude in the world, Dan.”

Dan squeezed him tighter at the compliment, but still wasn’t entirely reassured. “They shouldn’t be there in the first place. I can’t believe I did something so stupid to myself.”

“You were suffering, Dan,” 90s Kid reminded him. “We all were. None of us came out of this mission without some damage.”

“Yeah, but your damage wasn’t self-inflicted.” Dan’s pressed his hand to 90s Kid’s left eye. “You were out risking your life and your own health to protect everyone to the point that it left you seriously injured. You were a real hero, Kid, while I was just a coward.”

“You are not a coward, Dan,” 90s Kid insisted, refusing to let Dan hurt himself once again. “And honestly, I...I’m not always a hero.”

Dan’s expression grew curious. “What do you mean, Kid?”

90s Kid sighed and laid his hand over Dan’s, which was still covering his now fully healed eye. “I mean I never told you how I really got this black eye. It’s, um, not a heroic story at all.”

Dan frowned, still curious but now concerned. “It’s okay if you aren’t ready to talk about it yet, Kid.”

90s Kid shook his head and Dan lowered his hand, before 90s Kid took them both into his own. “I’ve been wanting to tell you about it, Dan. You’ve been so honest with me that I wanna do it for you too.” Dan couldn’t help but smile and 90s Kid smiled back, but it faded quickly before he looked down at their entwined hands. “I’m gonna tell you this, Dan, but first I want you to promise me you won’t get mad, okay?”

Dan’s eyes widened. “Why would I be mad about you getting hurt, Kid? I know you didn’t do it on purpose.”

“I know, but...well, you’ll see what I mean in a minute, but I really need you to promise you won’t freak out. Please?”

Dan squeezed 90s Kid’s hands to soothe him, leaning in and kissing his cheek. “I promise, sweetie, I won’t get upset. I want you to be able to tell me anything, Kid.”

“I do know I can tell you anything,” 90s Kid said. The only problem was that knowing Dan so well also meant he knew how Dan would react to certain situations. However, he needed to be honest with the person he loved most, so he took a breath before continuing. “My eye got hurt during one of the trials. Linkara’s trial. Do you remember that one?”

“The one where he felt like a thousand voices were screaming inside his head?” Dan asked. 

“Yeah, that’s it. Linkara was seriously in pain during that and his mind was, like, really messed up. He wasn’t like he usually is, all cool and capable and ready to be our leader, but this totally wigging, stressed out dude. And he wasn’t the only wigged out guy, cuz I was feeling that way too.” 90s Kid continued to grip tightly to Dan’s hands the more he talked, needing to hold onto something solid as he admitted it all. “I was so worried about Ninja and Linksano, cuz they were messed up from their trials, and Linkara, cuz he wasn’t listening to us, and I was majorly worried about you, Dan, so I did something I knew was wrong: I sent you a message.”

“I remember that!” Dan cried, smiling suddenly. “I felt so relieved to hear that you were okay and doing well on your mission!”

“I knew you would be,” 90s Kid replied with a small smile. “That’s why I did it, even though Linkara was super angry with me afterwards. And he had a right to be, cuz I risked all of our safety by doing that, but I wasn’t thinking of that back then. All I could think about was how sick and tired I was of everything, especially Linkara, so we... we got into a fight. A real fight.”

Dan’s eyes slowly dawned with comprehension. “Are you telling me that Linkara gave you that black eye?” he asked in disbelief. 

90s Kid gave a reluctant nod. “Yeah. He was so out of it that he just punched me, and then I freaked out and attacked him back. It was a really bad time, Dan.” 90s Kid touched his eye lightly, as if feeling the pain of the punch all over again. “Even though we made up and are cool with each other now, I still can’t believe it happened. I... I really look up to Linkara,” he admitted, his voice shy and child-like. “I’ve always wanted to be as cool and brave and tough as he is. I never wanted to fight him like that and I’ll always feel bad about it happening.”

90s Kid fell silent and realized that Dan wasn’t looking at him anymore. He was staring off into space, a blank expression on his face that was somehow unsettling. “Dan?” 90s Kid nudged him a little. “Dan, a-are you mad?”

“Mad?” Dan shook his head, a smile suddenly flashing across his face. “Sweetie, I’m fine. I was a little surprised to hear about what really happened, but as long as you’re safe and happy, then I’m happy too.”

“I am,” 90s Kid quickly said, not wanting Dan to doubt him. “We totally talked it out and apologized and now it’s all awesome.”

“I’m happy for you, sweetie.” Dan pulled 90s Kid into a hug and nuzzled him warmly. 90s Kid felt relief wash over him as he enjoyed their embrace. He had been worried that Dan’s reaction would not be this pleasant, especially after the outburst he’d had about Linkara before 90s Kid left on the mission. 

“Thanks for being so calm about it, Dan,” he said when they pulled apart. 

“Of course, sweetie.” Dan stretched his arms out over his head then. “So, what do you want to do today?”

“I was thinking maybe we could hit the mall,” 90s Kid said, his thoughts finally returning to more pleasant activities. “We could shop a little, grab some food, maybe catch a movie.”

“Sounds good to me,” Dan agreed as he suddenly stood up. “How about we make that an afternoon thing, though? There’s an early morning meeting today and I’d like to visit that first before we have our fun.”

“Oh, sure,” 90s Kid agreed. “Do you want me to come with you?”

Dan smiled and bent down to kiss him. “Aw, you’re so sweet to offer, but I know you get bored at those. Why don’t you just hang around here and enjoy yourself until I get back? I promise it shouldn’t take too long, and once I’m done, we can shop ‘til we drop.”

“Duuuuude that sounds awesome!” 90s Kid agreed. “Okay, I’m gonna take a shower now, but I’ll totally catch you later, Dan.”

“See you soon, sweetie.”

Dan watched as 90s Kid walked out of his room before his eyes landed on the teleporter which had been left on the nightstand. He quickly dressed and ran a comb through his hair before picking up the device and clenching it tightly.

\-----

Dan materialized in a familiar apartment, and the first thing his eyes landed on was the green futon, where Linkara was lounging and reading from a giant stack of comics. It took him a moment to realize that Dan was standing in the living room, and when he noticed the flash of white in his peripheral vision, he yelped a little in surprise. 

“Oh! Uh, hey Dan,” he greeted awkwardly, tossing his comic to the table and sitting up. “Are you here to talk to Harvey? He went to the grocery store because he was sick of being home all the time, then Boffo followed him because he wanted to help, but-eh, you probably don’t care about the story. What’s up?”

Dan continued to stand still, his hands clasped together, staring at Linkara calmly. He didn’t respond to the comic lover, just merely stared and blinked placidly, and Linkara began to frown. 

“Uh, you okay? Are you in your freeze frame mode or something?”

“We need to talk.” There was something strangely cold in these words, despite the fact that Dan had said them in the calmest, softest tone imaginable. Even though he continued to stand completely still, merely staring at him, Linkara felt an unmistakable tingle along his spine. It was the sort of tingle he would get at times when in battle, alerting him to the fact that danger was very close by, and Linkara had a feeling that it would not disappear until he spoke with Dan. 

Linkara set down his comic book and stood up, staring back at Dan though with much less intensity. “Is something wrong, Dan?”

Dan swallowed, the fingers of his right hand twitching almost imperceptibly, and Linkara battled back the urge to pull out his Magic Gun. “Are we alone?”

Linkara nodded. “Yes we are-”

“Good.” Linkara was startled by the interruption, since usually Dan wasn’t so brusque with anyone, before he grew even more startled when he realized that Dan was suddenly standing directly in front of him, one hand gripping the front of Linkara’s shirt. “I know you don’t like me very much, Linkara,” he began, his eyes burning with an intensity that made Linkara almost afraid to move. “I understand that. Not a lot of people genuinely like me very much and for good reason. I’m a screw-up, a former junkie, and someone with a crap-ton of emotional problems. It makes perfect sense for you to dislike and distrust me because of my past and I will not hold that against you. It also makes perfect sense for you to want the very best for 90s Kid, since he is young and at times naive. It makes perfect sense to want to shelter and protect him from some of the harsher parts of life, parts with which I am intimately familiar.”

“Dan,” Linkara tried to say, having a feeling of where this conversation was going, but the smaller man’s fingers tightened their hold on his shirt and his eyes flashed with an anger Linkara had never seen before. 

“But there was no sense to be found in your decision to hurt 90s Kid. Even if you despise me with every fiber of your being, I never once thought you would take that hatred out on him. I guess that was my mistake, trusting that you would be able to separate your feelings for him from your feelings for me. I trusted that you would never hurt him, Linkara, but...” Dan yanked down on Linkara’s shirt, bringing them nose to nose, “it seems I was wrong. And that is not a mistake I will ever make again.”

Linkara felt his blood turn to ice water as he stared into Dan’s eyes, which held a coldness that Linkara was unused to seeing in the man. He thought for a paralyzing second that Dan was going to give him a black eye to match 90s Kid’s, if not something worse, but all he felt was Dan’s hot breath on his skin as he spoke. 

“90s Kid is everything to me. 90s Kid is my life. That’s why I’ve pledged to protect him with _my_ life if ever the need arises. I will never let _anyone_ hurt 90s Kid, no matter who they are, and if I find out you ever hurt him like that again, I will come after you and I will. Make. You. Pay.” Dan took in some heavy breaths after he finished, pulling back a little to read the look on Linkara’s face. “Am I clear?”

It took a moment before Linkara realized he was capable of speaking and moving again. He straightened out the front of his shirt instinctively, trying to ignore how quickly his heart was beating, before he gave a nod. 

“I understand, Dan. 90s Kid is a crucial member of my team and, more importantly, he’s someone I care about very much. I don’t ever want to see him hurt either.” Skepticism quickly crossed Dan’s features so Linkara continued speaking. “I know after what’s happened you don’t believe me, but I can promise you, Dan, that was a mistake I’ll never make again. I let my own feelings cloud my good judgment and I did something I’ll always regret, but I swear on my life that I won’t ever lay a hand on 90s Kid again.”

Dan continued glaring at him, disbelief and distrust still blazing in his eyes. Linkara sighed and ran a hand over his face. “Okay, you don’t trust me. I get it. I’m not going to ask you to forgive me or anything, but I hope you’ll listen to what I have to say. It’s not an easy thing for me to do, but I can admit when I’m wrong, and clearly I was this time. But you’re also wrong, Dan.” Dan’s left eyebrow twitched, desiring to move upwards in question, so Linkara continued speaking. “I don’t hate you and I never did. I may not have liked you and,” Linkara looked slightly guilty now, “I may have judged you as someone who, let’s say, isn’t a good influence on 90s Kid, but I know now that I was full of crap and judging you unfairly. You might not be an angel but you’re not someone who would ever hurt 90s Kid. I truly believe that now, Dan, and I’m sorry. I’m sorry for acting like you weren’t worthy of 90s Kid’s time and I’m sorry for disregarding you as someone who was important to him. I’ve hurt 90s Kid before without even having to raise a fist because of how I feel about you,” he admitted glumly, “and that’s what I’m most sorry about.”

There was silence for a moment before Linkara looked back at Dan, uncertain as to how he would respond to this confession. Dan was still staring back at him, though the rage that had once haunted his eyes had simmered down considerably. “I don’t blame you for thinking like that about me,” he admitted. “Your biggest priority was keeping 90s Kid safe, so of course you wouldn’t want him around a creep like me.”

“I don’t think you’re a creep, Dan,” Linkara insisted. 

“I was,” Dan replied frankly. “But now I’m doing everything in my power to change. It’s difficult because I’m weak and used to running away from my problems, but I’m not going to stop until I become someone who can give 90s Kid the stable and safe life he deserves. I’m going to become stronger and better than I am. I’m going to become someone worthy not only in his eyes but in all of yours as well.”

Linkara was frankly astounded by how sincere and determined Dan sounded just then. He had rarely ever seen the man when he wasn’t in one of his flippant, carefree moods, but he had to admit that this new drive to improve himself really suited Dan. 

“I think that’s a very admirable goal,” he told him. “I hope you can reach the place you want to be, Dan.”

“I’m actually glad to hear you say that,” Dan continued, causing Linkara’s eyebrows to rise in surprise, “because the place I want to be is right here.”

Linkara blinked before tilting his head slightly in confusion. “...you lost me, Dan.”

Dan looked square into Linkara’s eyes again, and this time Linkara saw confidence and determination in the small man’s gaze, making him look much larger than he was. 

“I want to protect 90s Kid so that he never gets hurt again, even from robots or monster or the kinds of extra-terrestrial threats you all face every day. I want to be strong enough to fight alongside him, and alongside the rest of you all. I...I can’t just sit at home and wait for 90s Kid to come back again, Linkara,” Dan confessed, his voice cracking slightly and his eyes looking pained, his confidence falter slightly. “Having to live those three months alone without knowing where he was, if he was safe...it almost destroyed me. I can’t ever do that again. I refuse to go through that again.” Dan’s jaw set and his eyes shone brightly with the first light of battle that Linkara had ever seen in his eyes. “You’ve been wanting me to earn your respect, Linkara, and I want to be given that chance. I want to join your team, and I want you to train me so I can join 90s Kid in defending and protecting this world.”

Linkara had not been expecting those words to come from Dan’s mouth and he almost thought the other man would admit to having made a joke, but when Dan continued to look at him earnestly, he knew how serious he was. “Are you really sure of what you’re saying here, Dan?” he asked, fixing him with his own challenging stare. “I know you want to protect him, but to put yourself in our position and learn the things we do is not at all easy. Not many people are willing to risk their lives the way we are against all the monsters and enemies that show up at our front door. Do you really think you can take that risk, Dan?”

“There’s nothing to think about,” Dan instantly replied. “If I didn’t have 90s Kid, I wouldn’t have a life. That’s why I’d be happy to give mine if it meant I could protect him from harm, no matter what he’s up against.”

Linkara felt a mixture of respect and worry at Dan’s words, mostly because he was certain Dan meant every one of them. “Alright, Dan. If you’re really willing to put in the work and join us, I’ll give you a chance. We can always use more fighters. But,” his eyes narrowed slightly, “I want you to promise me that you will give this your all, and I want you to promise me that you’ll stop if you realize it’s too much for you to handle. Can I have those promises from you, Dan?”

Dan nodded instantly, even more determined to prove that he was serious about this. “I promise you both of those things, Linkara. I’m going to put my all into this, and if it turns out I’m causing the team more harm than good then I’ll step away. But that won’t happen; I won’t let you or 90s Kid down.”

He extended his hand to seal the agreement, and Linkara stared at it for a moment before gripping it and shaking firmly. “Alright, Dan. You’ve got yourself a deal.” The two stared at each other and continued the handshake, unused to talking to each other in this manner, but finding that it suited them much better than the aloofness or anger of before. 

“So when can we start?” Dan asked after the handshake ended.

“Give us a little more time,” Linkara explained, sounding slightly apologetic. “The mission drained all of us pretty hard, so I gave everyone the week off-which has more or less turned into two weeks off, but whatever-and I think it will be for the best if we rest just a little longer.”

“I understand perfectly. Take all the time you need. 90s Kid and I will too.”

Linkara nodded. “Thanks, I appreciate that. I’ll let you know when we’re ready to bring you in to get started. First I’d like to have Linksano give you a physical, then Ninja can use those findings to formulate an exercise regimen for you. We’ll start you on the basics and work up the ranks of battles, defense and weaponry, even magic.”

Dan looked slightly taken aback and even mouthed the word ‘magic’ before his previous determined expression returned and he nodded. “That’s fine. I’ll do whatever it takes to prove myself to you.”

Linkara felt the urge to pat Dan on the shoulder encouragingly, but then hesitated. It was odd to feel the desire to encourage someone who had only minutes earlier been threatening you, so he was conflicted on what else to say to the man. Dan seemed to notice the awkwardness so he reached into his pocket and pulled out 90s Kid’s teleporter. 

“I’ve taken up enough of your time. I should get back to 90s Kid now.” He lifted his hand up but paused before pressing the button and looked into Linkara’s eyes. “Can we keep what happened here between the two of us?”

Linkara could see the uncertainty he felt. “That’s fine with me. There’s no need in upsetting 90s Kid now that we’ve come to an understanding.”

Dan let out a small, tight-lipped smile and nodded at Linkara before he vanished. Once he was alone again, Linkara sank down onto the futon and sighed in relief as his heart rate finally started to return to normal.


End file.
